Change of Heart
by VampireRoutine
Summary: Elizabeth finds out that Will is sneaking off at night. When she follows him to see what he is doing she finds herself in unbearable pain. What will happen when she goes to Jack for support? JE By: KK13
1. The Note

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean ... (unfortunately)** **... Disney owns all. --**

_(A/N)- Okay, I violated some rule, so they erased this. I am putting it up again, but no more answering reviews. Sorry._

Chapter One- The Note

Elizabeth squeezed her fiancee's hand as she looked at the building that had been finish only hours beforehand. He squeezed back and smiled down at her lovingly.

"Isn't it magnificent, Will?" she asked him.

"Yes you are" he said looking at her. She blushed and looked down. "We'll be happy hear, Elizabeth."

"Yes, we will." she said looking back up.

"It was very generous of your father to do this for us, wasn't it? All the way on the other side of the town, too." he said.

She smiled. "Yes, it was, but don't forget Jack's help." she said, still smiling.

"I wouldn't dream of forgetting his help. After all, he did give us almost half of the treasure in Isle de Morter. You know, it wouldn't surprise me if he had taken one of those coins out of the chest." he said, smiling.

"Will, you know he wouldn't" she thought for a moment, then laughed "at least he said he wouldn't, but you can never be sure with Captain Jack Sparrow."

He laughed and kissed her deeply. She smiled under the kiss.

"Just think, only another two months before we're wed." she said, pulling away.

He gave a small smile, not saying anything. Elizabeth gave him a curious look. He had been acting weird around her lately.

Two Weeks Later

Will, Elizabeth, and Jack were sitting in the dinning room of Will and Elizabeth's new home. He had been visiting them for a few days now and was going to stay until the end of the week before setting off again. He had finished his dinner and had a large mug of rum in his hands.

"So Jack ..." Elizabeth stopped, there had been a knock on the door. She smiled as the butler went to answer it. He walked up to Will and handed a piece of folded paper to him and walked away. "Who's it from, Will?"

He opened it and Elizabeth saw his eyes skimming over it quickly. A wide smile spread across his face.

"Will?" she whispered.

Will looked up. She was behind him, her hand on his shoulder. She looked over to see what the letter said, but he crumpled it before she had a chance.

"Will?" she repeated.

Jack was looking back and forth at the two. Will looked torn between two emotions: happiness and worry. Elizabeth looked confused and upset. He took another swig of rum.

Will's hand went up to Elizabeth's and held it for a second.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I won't be back for some time. I'll make it up to the both of you" he said walking out the door.

Elizabeth turned to Jack. "Where do you think he's going?" she asked him.

"Who knows. You got anymore rum?" he asked, finishing off the rest.

She smiled and went to the cabinet to get more.

In A Cave On The Beach

Will went running into the cave and stopped. As he caught his breath, he whistled into the air like a song bird, a second latter he was answered with another whistle, one of higher pitch. He smiled broadly as the bushes in front of the cave's edge rustled. Out stepped a woman with long hair.

She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He lifted her chin up and pushed her mouth to his. She squirmed a little as his hand brushed over a spot on her ribs where she was ticklish. She hugged him again, resting her head against his chest and sighed.

"I cannot stand not being near you. I've missed you so much since I've been away." she whispered softly "I love you, Will." she said looking up.

He smiled down at her.

"I love you too, Anna Maria."


	2. Smell of the Sea

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean ... (unfortunately)** **... Disney owns all. --**

_(A/N)- Yeah, here it is again. Please review!_

Chapter Two-

Elizabeth covered Jack with a blanket. He had passed out on one of the couches while finishing off the last of the rum. Elizabeth had had a few servants carry him off to one of the bottom floor rooms for the night.

She smiled at his sleeping figure. She remembered the last time she had seen him pass out on the island not too long ago when Barbossa had left them to die. On the other occasion, she had not been so happy to see him fall asleep because of drinking too much. _Then why am I happy now, seeing him like this?_ She thought to herself. _Maybe because I am happy in general, and it was nice talking to him. He's a good listener. _She smiled remembering the past two hours or so.

Flashback

After getting Jack more rum, Elizabeth suggested that they go into the next room to talk. Jack whole heartedly agree, and Elizabeth blushed at his eagerness to talk to her. _Or was it from the rum?_

"So Jack? How is everyone on the Pearl?" she asked leaning forward.

"They're fine. Talk about you often enough, and Will."

"Anyone new on board?" she asked.

"Not on board, no. Off board is another story luv." he said gulping down the rum.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked curiously.

"Well supposedly, Anna Maria has someone new she's seeing. Happy too. I feel sorry for the whelp she caught."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Nope. She won't tell luv. Keeps it to herself. Blushes enough though. Woman's getting on my nerves." he said "Got anymore rum?"

Elizabeth laughed and tossed the bottle in her hand over to him. He was surprised and almost didn't catch it.

"Now _that_ is not normal." he said taking a swig from the bottle.

"What isn't?"she asked.

"You luv. You just threw a bottle at me. A governor's daughter doesn't throw things, does she?" he asked, smiling.

"This one does, Captain. Do you have a problem with it?" she said walking over, picking up the bottle in his hand, and taking a swig. He looked surprised, but somewhat pleased.

"No, not at all luv." he said smiling.

She gave him back the bottle and began to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist. She turned around and looked at him, he had an odd look on his face. She stood there for a second, then he let go. She backed up and walked back to the other couch.

"So, just wondering luv, is William a eunuch?" he asked.

She laughed.

I don't know, I don't think so." she said.

"How could you not know?" he asked surprised "You'd think it would be obvious after ..."

"Oh, but we haven't." she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"We're waiting until we're married for that." she said.

"Well, if I were your man, I would have taken care of that a long time ago. No waiting when your in love. Especially when it's someone beautiful like you." he said.

She blushed.

"No waiting for you no matter who it is" she said.

"Now that's not true luv." he said. "You're just special."

She laughed knowing he was drunk, but something told her that that wasn't why he had said it.

About Two Hours Later

"Will's just been acting weird around me lately. Do you know anything about it?" she asked.

"No, I don't." he said. He was starting to sway from the rum.

"Jack, you can go to sleep if you want, we have extra rooms." Elizabeth said, smiling.

"No, that's all right luv. I would rather keep talking to you. By the way, if you ever need anything, just ask." he said.

"That's sweet, but I swear you are stubborn Jack Sparrow!" she said laughing a bit.

"That's Captain, luv, Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" She smiled as his head fell on the couch and he drifted off to sleep.

End Flashback

_I wonder if he'll even remember what we talked about tonight. He was drunk off his ass..._ She looked around as if someone could hear her thoughts then sighed realizing they couldn't. She had been slapped countless times for swearing when she was younger and was banned from playing with boys after a long line of bad language. Will was the only one who had been excluded from the ban on Elizabeth's request and her word that he hadn't taught her any of it, even though he had.

Elizabeth smiled even though she had no reason to. Then she frowned. _Where is Will? He should have been back by now. Did something happen? What is he doing anyway?_

She walked over to the window and looked out. She saw her father's house across the town on the hill, there was light coming from the top most window. She smiled, it was her father's room. She closed the curtains after looking for a while and not seeing Will anywhere.

As she walked out of the room Jack was sleeping in, she closed the door and smiled. She didn't know why she smiled, but she felt like something was happening that would change her life forever, something for the better.

"Send a messenger to the Pearl to tell them that their Captain is okay, and that he'll be there in the morning." she said to a passing servant.

He nodded and started to walk off.

"Wait, never mind. I'll go myself. I could use a walk." she said.

"Do you want some company Miss Swann?" She looked over her shoulder, Will was there. She smiled. _Something's different about him, but what?_

"_Miss Swann_?" she said laughing. _He's teasing me again._

He held his hand out.

"Elizabeth." he said softly. She smiled and put her hand in his. It was moist. She looked up at him. His hair was wet too. _Where was he? He smells like the ocean._


	3. Vow

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean ... (unfortunately)** **... Disney owns all. --**

_(A/N)- You didn't come here to read my boring Author's Notes, so on with the story! Enjoy. (P.S. Please review)_

Chapter Three- Vow

It was late that night. Will could see the stars shinning brightly at the entrance to the cave. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the naked woman in his arms, under the blanket she had brought. She curled up to him and smiled. She was still breathing heavily from what they had been doing. He smiled again. She moved to look at him.

"Do you remember our first kiss Will?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. How could I forget." he said smiling.

She nodded and curled back into him.

_How could I forget anything that's happened between us._ He smiled, remebering his first voyage with Anna Maria six months ago.

Flashback

Will was climbing to the crow's nest of the Intercepter. He smiled when the wind blew at his face, cooling him off. As he reached the top he saw Anna Maria sitting on the edge of the wall lining the crow's nest. He walked the two or three steps to get to her. She didn't notice, she was looking out to sea. She began to sing.

_O' waters, of the deep come to me,_

_I've waited so long to see thee in my life._

_I pray to you to take me back to the deep blue,_

_And wash away the sins from my skin._

She kept humming the melody of the song. Will just listened to the beauty of her voice. He had not pictured Anna Maria as the type to sing. He smiled as she turned and saw him. She immediately jumped up, looking like hell itself could erupt from her skin.

"How long have ye been standing there?" she yelled, her words being carried away by the wind that was now blowing fiercely, as if caused by her anger.

"Not long." he said, taken aback.

"Long enough to hear what I was doing though!" she yelled.

He nodded with a firm look on his face. She sighed and sank down to the ground of the crow's next. He sat next to her.

"No one invited you to stay. Leave!" she yelled.

"No, I won't. Not until you tell me where you learned to sing like that. And that song, I've never heard it before, where's it from?" he asked. She glared at him.

"If you don't leave I'll push you out of the crow's nest, savvy?" she said. He didn'tmove. She sighed. "Is that really the only way you'll leave me alone whelp?" she said.

He nodded.

"Fine. I learned how to sing from my mother. She taught me the song, and you wouldn't have heard it before, no one would have 'cept me." she said. "Now will you let me be?"

He ignored her. "Why wouldn't I have heared it before?" he said.

She gave him a confussed look. "You would have never heard it before because my mother wrote it. I was the only one who she taught it to." she whispered. Will realized she had tears rolling down her cheeks. He went to wipe them away.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

"Why did she only teach it to you?" he asked.

"Because she wrote it for me when I was born." she said.

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"She died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She went the way she wanted to go. She died on her ship and sank to the bottom of the ocean where she still rests to this day with her ship and her treasure." she said.

"Anna ..." Will began, but before he knew it Anna Maria had made her lips come crashing into his. He was surprised, but kissed her back. _Why am I doing this? I am in love with Elizabeth. _He pulled away. She looked at him, knowing what was wrong.

"I'm sorry. I just ..." she paused "Thank you for making me tell you." she said. Then, before he knew it, she was over the side of the crow's nest and was already walking on deck before he could say anything else to her.

End Flashback

Will sighed. Anna Maria looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I need to get back." he said.

She nodded and got up, putting her clothes back on. He did the same. As she was finishing, she picked up the blanket and swung it over her shoulder. She then wrapped her arms around Will's neck and brought his lips down to her's. When she pulled away she was red. Will realized she was blushing.

"Until tomorrow" she said holding his hand.

"Until tomorrow, my love" he said, letting go of her.

She ran the distance back to the ship, not looking back. Will watched her until she was engulfed by the darkness around them. He slowly made his way away from the cave to go home. Then he realized he didn't want to.

_Why am I doing this. What is it about Anna Maria that makes me betray Elizabeth so easily? I still love Elizabeth, don't I?_ He thought about it. _I know I still love her. Why can't I be loyal then?_

He began to take his clothes off. He did so until he was completely bare down to the skin and dove into the ocean. He resurfaced moments later and laid back in the water before going back under. _I know I still love her._

An Hour Later

Will and Elizabeth were walking along the beach towards the Pearl. She was holding his hand in hers. _What is wrong with him? What's wrong with me? I feel like something is missing._ She smiled at him. Her smile was strained though. It didn't come naturally to her like it use to. He smiled back at her.

She had gone out without shoes on and her skirts tied up so the bottom of her legs were showing. She walked into the water letting it soak into her feet. She smiled as it eased the tenderness from the shoes she wore.

As they walked up the gangplank of the Pearl they saw a bunch of people drinking. Mr. Gibbs was the first to notice them.

"Quite down you mangy dogs! Can't ye see we have company?" he yelled. No one listened. "I SAID BE QUITE!"

Everyone turned to see them standing there. A bunch of peolple came up to greet Elizabeth and Will. Surprisingly, they were more interested in seeing her than Will. Elizabeth saw Anna Maria at the other side of the ship. She looked horror-struck to see them standing there.

_What's worng with her?_ Elizabeth thought as she raised her hand to say hi. Anna Maria ran below deck before Elizabeth's hand made it half way up. Elizabeth saw Will smiling after her. She seemed to be the only one who had noticed it. She frowned.

"I'm sorry everyone. I would have loved to stay and have a drink with you," at this Will looked at her like she had just eaten a worm "but I am not feeling very well. I just came to tell you that your Captain is fine and will be back in the morning." she said.

They all tried to persaude her to stay, but nothing they said would help. She apoligized over and over again until Gibbs told them to leave her alone. She waved good-bye to everyone as Will stood there looking after her. After a few moments he joined her at the bottom of the plank.

"What was that about?" he said. "You were just fine a few minutes ago. And what do you mean you would have wanted to stay and have a drink?" he asked her.

"I don't know why I don't feel well" _That's a lie_, she thought. "And I meant it, I would have liked to have a drink with them."

"You've never drunk a day in your life Elizabeth!" he said.

"I guess you don't know everything about me, do you?" she said.

Truth be known, Elizabeth had gone to the Pearl to drink before when Will and Jack had been talking at the house alone. She would go and talk with the crew and have fun. She felt like she was home on the Pearl and knew why Jack had wanted it back so much when Barbossa had taken it from him. It was hard for Elizabeth to be away from it. It must have been torture for Jack all those years.

Elizabeth mayed a vow right then. _The next time he gets another one of those letters from someone, I'm following him._

Jack was over again the following night. There was a knock on the door. The butler came in carrying a letter for Will.


	4. Away With the Sea

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean ... (unfortunately)** **... Disney owns all. --**

_(A/N)- Please review._

Chapter Four- Away With The Sea

Elizabeth had a glum look on her face as Will opened the letter and smiled. He looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired. That's all." she said, putting on a fake smile.

"Alright then. I need to go. I'm really sorry. I know that this is the second time in two days I've done this, but I need to go." he said walking over to Elizabeth. He bent down to kiss her on the cheek, but she turned her head away. He looked at her confused. She stayed looking away. He backed up towards the door and opened it.

"Good-bye then." he said, and walked out.

Elizabeth jumped up immediately.

"You know,for someone who is tired, you sure do have a lot of energy." said Jack, gulping down the rum she had bought for him earlier that day. She looked over at him.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked.

"No. I'll be back with in the hour." she said, heading towards the door. He looked confused.

"I didn't know you were leaving." he said.

"I need to follow him" she said, walking out the door.

"And what am I suppose to do for the next hour?" he yelled after her.

"Drink more rum! Just make sure you stay here!" she yelled.

Jack shrugged as he closed the door. _Strange woman, and yet ..._ He didn't want to think about that. He sighed. _Atleast I have my rum._ He tought as he swallowed the rest and went to look for more.

Elizabeth quietly snuck along the beach, following Will's foot prints. They were leading to a cave. It was the cave they use to play in as children. For a brief second she tought he mightbe planning something for her._ Surely he can't be this stupid, going to somewhere we use to play as children , if he wasn't expecting me to follow him_. She tought to herself.

But as she reached the cave, and heard another person's voice, she came to realize that what she had thought, wasn't the case. It was Anna Maria's. Just like she had expected the night before. She had hoped with all of her hear that that wouldn't be true. She let out a stiffled sob. No one heard it. She listened to what they were saying.

"Last night, when I saw you aboard the Pearl, I thought I might faint. Especially when I saw Elizabeth stading there next to you." came Anna Maria's voice.

"I know, but Idon;t think she suspects a thing. She didn't seem to notice." he said.

"I'm glad. I don't what I would do if I lost you." she said.

"You'll never loose me. I will always behere for you, by your side." he said. Tearswere rolling down Elizabeth's cheeks. She dared to peer into the cave. The moonlight reflecting off the two figures inside. No one saw her. She watched in horror as he lowered his mouth to hers. _I can't watch this anymore._ She ran, tears flying behind her.

As she reached the house she broke down in sobs and, not being able to make it inside, colasped in front of the door.

Jack heard something outside. He put down his mug and walked over to the door, openingit slowly. What he saw surprised him. Elizabeth her head between her knees, sitting on the the ground in a fine dress, crying her eyes out.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?I'll kill the bloody rat who did!" he said taking out his sword. This made Elizabeth cry harder. "Elizabeth ...?" he whispered, sheathing his sword.

Before he knew what he was doing, he scooped her up in his arms and brought her inside. She sobbed into his shoulder as he sat down on the couch with her on his lap. All of the servants had been dismissed earlier that day, right after dinner, so Jack didn't worry about anyone seeing him holding her. He stroked her hair that wasnow falling loosely around her face. After a few minutes she calmed down.

"Are you going to tell me what happened, luv? Or are you going to sit there cuddling to my body for the rest of the night? Don't get me wrong, love, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be with Captain Jack Sparrow, but I want to know what's wrong with you." he said, chuckling a bit.

She let out a half sob, half laugh sort of thing. "You have too big of an ego, Mr. Sparrow." she said.

"_Captain_, Captain Sparrow!" He said laughing "Now what happened, love." he asked, sounding more serious.

"Will ... h ...he ... and Anna M ... Maria... were ..." she broke out into sobs again and clucthed his shirt. He was looking at her horror-struck.

"You mean Will and Anna Maria are ... were ...?" she nodded as she kept crying. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth." he said, holding her closer.

"What do I do Jack?" she said, sobbing.

He paused for a second, then spoke up.

"Come with me." he said.

She looked up at him with curiousness in her eyes.

"What ...?" she asked.

"Come with me, love. Come aboard the Pearl and sail away with the sea." he said.

"Come with you?" she said looking up at him, then thought about it "It wouldn't be any trouble?" she asked hopefully. She wanted to be back on the Pearl more than anything.

"Not at all, love. You may stay as long as you want. I would never push _you_ out the door." he said, grinning. She smiled up at him too and wrapped her arms around his neck, tightly. He stood up with her in his arms.

"Get what you need, we'll be leavig immediately. We don't want that whelp or that woman coming aboard ... my ship." he said, hoping she didn't notice the pause, or what he had been about to say. She hadn't. She grabbed some money, a brush, and a book she was reading.

"I'm ready." she said walking up to him. He took hold of her hand.

"Let's go, love." he said.

"Wait, I almost forgot." she said. She walked over to the dinning room table and put down two evelopes.

"I needed to leave those." she said.

"What are they?" he asked.

"Letters to Will and my father." she said.

"Will doesn't deserve an explination." he said.

"Maybe not, but my father does." she said.

"Alright, love. We're waisting time. Let's go." he said, pulling her out the door onto the night air.

Will got home late that night. Anna Maria had fallen asleep in the cave. He had not wanted to wake her or leave her alone, so he had stayed. As he walked in the door, he saw two envelopes sittin on the table. One had "Will" on it, the other had "Father". It was Elizabeth's handwriting. Will tore the one with his name on it open and read what it said.

_**Will,**_

_**I know what you have been doing, and it breaks my heart. You will not find me in Port Royal again for a very long time. I have gone with Jack aboard the Pearl. Do not bother coming after me. What you have done is unforgiveable.**_

_**If you want to look for someone, then I suggest you look for Anna Maria, for she will not be getting off this island for some time. Jack has refused to let her go aboard the Pearl. Same for you. He says that anyone who can hurt me like that, is no friend of his.**_

_**Please give the other note to my father. He will be wanting to know what has happened to me, and to know that I am safe. I will not be seeing you for a very long time Will. I hope you're happy for what you have done.**_

_**Elizabeth**_

_**Oh, and by the way. Get out of my house. Since we never married, and never will marry, the house is mine, and mine alone. That was the agreement when it was built. Get out!**_

Will looked at the note horror-struck. _What have I done?_ He tought. He rushed out of the house, the notes it hand, and ran to the governor's household.


	5. Happenings

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean ... (unfortunately)** **... Disney owns all. -- **

Chapter Five- Happenings

Will ran up to the house on the hill. The Governor's house. The person he was just about to tell everything that had happened to. He stopped and looked at the letter in his hands. He sighed. _I have to tell him._ He thought to himself. _I can't very well make up a lie as to why Elizabeth is gone. _He ran again. He reached the mansion in minutes and banged on the door. A few seconds later the butler came to the door in a night cap. He looked surprised to see him.

"Mr. Turner, what are you ...?" he didn't get to finish it as Will charged into the house.

"I NEED TO SPEAK TO GOVERNOR SWANN RIGHT AWAY!" he yelled.

The butler was taken aback, but quickly ran up the stairs to get him. A few seconds later he was walking down the stairs in his night clothes, yawning. He reached Will and gave him a weak smile.

"What is so important that you couldn't wait until the morning to tell me Mr. Turner?" he asked, sleepily.

"It's Elizabeth. She's gone on the Pearl with Jack!" he shouted.

The Governor's face sank as Will handed him the note.

"What ...?"

Elizabeth looked into the night aboard the Pearl. She still had silent tears running down her cheeks as she watched Port Royal getting smaller and smaller. A hand reached her face and wiped them away. She looked over. It was Gibbs. She smiled sadly.

"Thank you." she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Mmm hmm. How be you, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked.

At this she began to cry harder and flung herself into his arms. He patted her back softly.

"It's all right Elizabeth." he said. "Jack told me what happened." She looked up.

"He ... what?" she asked quietly.

"Don't worry." he said quickly "He only told me what happened. No one else be knowing. They all be questioning him, but he says to leave it be 'til yer ready to tell 'em."

She nodded sadly and turned to look back out at sea, seeing one of her most precious places sinking away into the distance as she was riding away on another. She turned around and started to walk away. There was no one on deck.

"It will all be okay Elizabeth. You'll see." Gibbs called after her. She turned and smiled sadly at him and gave a small nod. Then she turned and walked away to Jack's cabin to ask where she was to sleep. Gibbs smiled after her.

"If only ye knew how much he loves ye, Elizabeth." he said referring to his captain. He took in a deep breath of the sea air, took one last look at the lights from Port Royal, and walked away to his cabin. "Even if he, himself, don't know it yet."

Elizabeth gave a small knock on the door to Jack's cabin.

"Come in." she heard him say. She opened the door quietly and stepped through. She let out a soft laugh as she saw him. He was up on a beam in the middle of the room. A chair was knocked over underneath him. He was sitting there smiling at her.

"What are you doing Mr. Sparrow?" she asked quietly. He jumped down.

"_Captain, _Captain Sparrow, and I'm fixing up where you're to sleep love." he said, smiling.

"What? Here?" she asked.

He nodded and she let out a small laugh.

"Surely there must be an open cabin." she said.

"No. Just the one Anna Maria used to have, and I'm sure you don't want to have that one." he said.

She frowned. "No, I don't, but I don't want to sleep with you either." she said.

He smiled. "Of course ye do, but that ain't what's happening, savvy? This cabin is big being the captain's quarters. See what I did." he said pointing at where he had been sitting on the beam. She looked up at it and smiled. There was a fine deep red silk curtain hung up dividing the room. She hadn't noticed it before. It was on in such a way that it could be pulled back and the room would be whole again. She smiled again.

"Thank you Captain." she said. He was surprised that she had called him Captain instead of Jack, but shrugged it off. She turned around and smiled at him. It was a true smile, the first one he had seen from her in a long while. He smiled back before she disappeared behind the cloth. He didn't see her again until morning, and even then, she was sleeping.

The Governor's hands shook slightly as he opened the letter. And they shook more as he read.

_**Father,**_

**_I am sorry that I have to tell you this, but Will and I are no longer to be wed. I cannot marry someone who cannot be loyal to me, no matter how much I love them. No matter how much I will always love them. Will still holds my heart, but I can be with him no longer. He has done things that are unforgivable. Things that wouldn't have happened if he truly loved me. I will not tell you everything because that is between Will and I, but I will tell you that Will has been unfaithful to me. Yes, I still love him, and I always will, but I can't be with him. _**

**_I have gone aboard the _Black Pearl _with Jack who was kind enough to offer me a way to get away from my misery. I am afraid that we will not be seeing each other for quite some time Father. I apologize. But know that I am safe and in good hands, and know that I can and will become happy again. I have chosen the way I think that will get me there the fastest. And do not worry, Jack or any other member of the crew, shall not lay a hand on me. This I promise._**

_**I love you Father. Please do not send someone after me. I am safe and I will remain safe. I need to do this on my own without any interference. I will not be truly happy again until I face my past and what has happened, but I am not ready for that, and until I am, I shall remain aboard the Pearl with my friends. I love you always. We will meet again.**_

_**Love, Your Daughter,**_

_**Elizabeth Swann**_

The Governor looked up from the letter with hatred in his eyes. Will swallowed hard, not knowing exactly what Elizabeth had told him. Governor Swann lowered the hand with the note in it. Then, without warning, punched Will in the face with the force of someone much younger. Will was thrown back by the blow and looked up at the Governor, surprised.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ELIZABETH?" he yelled at him. Will shuddered and stood up, rubbing his bruised face.

"I ... I ..." he began to whisper, but broke off in soft sobs, and fell to his knees on the floor.

The Governor looked at him and frowned. He felt pity for the young man on the ground before him. He knew that he loved Elizabeth and couldn't imagine him doing something to hurt her. He sighed and helped Will to his feet. Will wouldn't look him in the face.

"Come, we will talk this over in the dinning room. Do you want some tea?" he asked him.

Will nodded. The Governor told the butler to go and have some tea made. Then he caught his arm before he had walked off.

"Have a few shots of rum put in it. I think we'll be needing it." he whispered to him.

He nodded and walked off. A few minutes later he was back and with two cups and a tea pot. He was then dismissed. As the Governor started to put sugar in his, he looked up at Will.

"Now then. Let's start from the beginning, shall we?"

Will nodded and took a deep breath before telling him what had happened over the past few months.

Elizabeth smiled softly at the sun coming in through the window to her left. By the tint of it, she could tell that it was just after daybreak. She looked around. When she realized where she was, she started crying again. She had forgotten all about it, and when she remembered, she had hoped it had been a dream. It hadn't been. She laid in bed for hours before someone came in to check on her.

"Elizabeth?" it was Jack's voice.

_I don't want to talk to you right now. Please go away._ She thought. She closed her eyes as the curtain was pulled back. She had her eyes open enough to where she could see him, but he couldn't tell she was awake. He smiled sadly down at her and sat on the floor next to her bed. He silently ran his fingers through her hair. It sent chills up her spine, but she didn't dare move, or show any sign that she was awake.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth." he whispered before leaving.

"It's not your fault." she whispered after him when he closed the door to the room. She burrowed her face back into her pillow and cried softly until sleep took her once more.

She woke up again hours later. She looked at the window. It was dark out. She lifted herself up in bed and looked over. There was some soup on the night stand next to her. She smiled but didn't touch it. She couldn't eat when her mind and heart felt like this. She laid back on her pillow and looked up at the ceiling. She was scared about what was going to happen, yet she was excited at the same time. She remembered how she had felt only nights before when she was covering Jack. _Is this what I felt was going to happen? I don't see how this is something for the better ... _

_(A/N- See Chapter Two- Smell of the Sea.)_

_But, I suppose, you never know. I will just have to wait to see what happens now. _A small smile went across her face. _My fate is with the _Black Pearl_ for now, and for the time being, that's okay._ As Elizabeth fell asleep again she couldn't help but think that she wanted it to stay that way even though she didn't know why.


	6. The Spell

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean ... (unfortunately)** **... Disney owns all. -.- I only own Mei-Li.**

_(A/N)- Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I have a perfectly good excuse though. This story was deleted because I was answering reviews on the story. Yeah ... anyway ... I wasn't allowed to put this back up until now. Enjoy!_

Chapter Six- The Spell

The Governor's head was resting in his hands, looking down, by the time Will had finished the story. He looked up at Will. The boy looked pale and upset. The Governor licked his lips.

"Do ..." he paused "Do you stilll love my daughter?" he asked, his mouth dry.

Will looked at him, then slowly nodded his head.

"With all of my heart" he answered quietly.

"And yet you did this? Why?" he asked.

"I ... I don't know." he sighed. "When I'm around Anna Maria, I know what I'm doing and I feel like it is wrong, but ..." he tried to find the right words "I can't explain it." he said.

"Do you love this other woman too?" he asked.

Will thought about it.

"I thought I did, but I'm not sure now. It's like some part of me is being kept away while I'm doing this, the part that keeps me being loyal. I never wanted this." he said.

"Never wanted what, Mr. Turner?"

"I never wanted her. I never wanted Anna Maria. All I ever wanted, all I ever will want, is Elizabeth. Anna Maria has done something to me, and I don't know what it is." he said quietly.

"Well I suggest you find out, Mr. Turner, before Elizabeth is completely out of your reach."

...

Will was walking down from the Governor's household deep in his thoughts whenAnna Maria came running up to him.

"Will! Thank God! I've been looking everywhere for you!" she said flinging her arms around his neck. For some reason his first reaction was to hug her back. Then he came to his senses and pushed her off of him. She looked surprised.

"Wh ...What's wrong?" she whispered.

"You're what's wrong Anna." he said coldly.

"What do you mean? Look Will, it's the Pearl. Jack has le ..."

"Left you here? No kidding. And along with that, he has taken Elizabeth with him." he said.

"Why? Why would he do that?" she asked.

"Don't you get it? She saw us Anna! She saw bloody everything!" he said walking away from her.

"But why would Jack take her and leave me just for that?" she asked, walking with him.

"Because he's her friend Anna, and he probably wants a whole lot more than that from her!" he stopped and felt shame for what he had said. "No, Jack's a pirate, but he is a good man. He would never lay a finger on her if she didn't want it, and I know she won't." he kept walking.

"Will, I know you still like her, but isn't that a good thing? Now we can be together." she said taking hold of his hand. Will took it back.

"Anna, you don't get it do you?" he whispered.

"Get what?" she asked quietly.

"I love Elizabeth, and even after what I have done to her, I still have a small hope that she'll take me back." he said.

"What are you trying to say Will?" she asked him.

"That Elizabeth isn't the only woman who is going to have her heart broken tonight." he said then walked away from her. She looked after him with tears in her eyes.

...

Anna was walking along the beach, silent tears running down her face. She picked up a big spiral shell, looked at it, then threw it as hard as she could into the ocean. As it hit water, she hit the ground on her knees, crying. She looked up at the moon.

"WHY?" she screamed. "IT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO BE LIKE THIS!"

She put her arms around herself and cried for what seemed like forever.

"You promised me. You promised my mother. You lied." she whispered as someone was walking up to her.

The person stopped. Then a female voice, as sweet as spring, spoke.

"How long have you known I was here?" she said.

"I've known since ye first .. _appeared_." she said. There was no whimper to her voice now. Instead it was filled with malice. "You lied." she repeated.

"I did no such thing." she answered, sitting down next to her in the sand.

Anna Maria looked up at her. She was a beautiful being. She had a bluish-silver hair, big, deep green eyes, and a tan, yet fair complection. Her clothes were not like that of other's that Anna had seen. Her dress was made of blue, green, and silver fish scales, all polished to a glorious shine, and it trailed onto the ground though none of it was dirty or worn. Her name, _Mei-Li_, was appropriate for her in more ways than one. _(A/N)- Mei-Li is beauty in Chinese_. She was she sprite. Anna hated her.

"How do you figure?" asked Anna, her eys still full of hate.

Mei-Li didn't answer. She just stared at her. After quite some time of staying this way, she spoke.

"How do you figure that I did?" she asked.

"On the day I was born you were present, were you not?" she asked.

Mei-Li nodded.

"Of course I was."

"You gave me a gift, did you not?" she asked.

"Yes, I did." answered Mei-Li "A gift of love and heart break."

"And what exactly did you say when you placed this spell on me?" asked Anna Maria.

Mei-Li smiled and recited in a deeper tone.

"To this child, I give a name. That name shall be Anna Maria, and with that name comes a gift ..." she began.

Anna listened intently.

"This gift ensures that by her twentieth birthday, she will fall deep in love with a man, a pirate by blood and heart. He will already love another, but with a kiss, he will be entranced by Anna Maria. This gift will also include heart break, none shall come to this young woman." she said.

"YOU SEE? YOU LIED TO US!" Anna screamed, jumping up.

"Sit down child. I am not finished." she said.

Anna looked confused, but sat down. That was all her mother had told her, he had not known that there was more.

"But, if deep in his soul he still loves his first love, then he will fight to gain control over himself again, and he will win. This is the only way heart break will come from this gift. I do not have control over true love." she finished. "I never lied to you or your mother, you just never got the full story, and that is why I came here. To give it to you."

Tears were streaking down her face again.

"I never knew. She n - never told me." she said.

"Your mother?" asked Mei-Li.

She nodded.

"You know?" she said standing up. Anna Maria looked up at her.

"Just because he is going to go after her, doesn't mean that you can't go after him." she said smiling.

Before Anna could answer, she was gone, leaving Anna Maria sitting under the stars alone.


	7. Always

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean ... (unfortunately)** **... Disney owns all. -- **

_(A/N)- I really hope you guys like this one. I worked hard on it. Please review to tell me what you think!_

Chapter Seven- Always

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes in the dim light of the lantern in her sleeping area. She gave a soft smile to the dark sky outside her window and stood up to go have a better look. As she opened the window, the gentle smell of the ocean wafted in; the breeze blowing her loose hair back behind her shoulders. She leaned on the window sill and looked up at the starry sky.

"Oh, so you're awake, love?" came a voice from behind her. "I was starting to get worried about you."

She turned around and smiled lightly towards the pirate captain. He walked towards her as she watched him. She smiled again.

"Yes, I'm awake. You were worried about me Captain?" she asked softly.

He looked uncomfortable at hearing her call him "Captain", but seemed to recover quickly. She gave him a puzzled look, but he took no notice of it.

"Aye. Why wouldn't I be, love? You have been in here for quite some time without food or water. How come you wouldn't eat anything we brought you?" he asked her.

"I ... wasn't hungry." she lied. She had been ravenous, was still ravenous for that matter, but couldn't eat when she felt like this.

"Ye'll make yourself sick if you don't eat." he said.

"I am already sick at heart Captain." she said.

He walked forward and put his hand on her face. His hand was surprisingly cool to the touch. She was so stunned by this action that she just stood there letting his hand rest on her cheek.

"It's Jack, if you don't mind." he said.

She smiled, but before she could answer he began to talk again.

"Come on Elizabeth." he said taking her hand in his "You're goin' ta eat something. I don't want you starving yourself, savvy? Even if I have to force it down your throat meself." he said smiling.

She smiled too and let him lead her to the galley.

...

There was no one on deck at this time. By the alinement of the stars, Elizabeth guessed it was very early in the morning. Around midnight or so. She couldn't be sure because she wasn't an expert, but she could get a basic idea. When they reached the galley Jack stopped in front of the door. Elizabeth realized that he still had hold of her hand and pulled away. Jack smiled at her. She failed to smile back, making his smile fade.

"Something wrong Elizabeth?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Nothing that you don't already know about Captain" she said.

He smiled.

"Jack."

"Jack." she repeated lightly.

"Come on, love. I'm sure those scalawags left something for you to eat. If not, I could always _try_ to make something for you." he said.

This made Elizabeth laugh. Jack smiled and led her in. The place was cleaner than she thought it would be. _Jack loves his ship._ She thought smiling._ Everyone knows it too by the looks of it._ She knew Jack would kill anyone who mishandled the _Black Pearl_. She sat down on a bench in front of the long wooden table in the middle of the galley while Jack rummaged through things. She could hear his cursing.

"Bloody, good for nothing dogs." he said "Didn't leave anything."

She smiled standing up, walking over to him.

"Or maybe ye be looking in the 'rong place." she said purposely slurring her words together a little.

He smiled up at her.

"You think I don't know my own ship, love." he asked.

"I never said that. You just over look things." she said, smiling.

"What did I over look?" he said.

She smiled and pointed to a large pot over a hearth. He smiled.

"I knew that was there. I was just trying to amuse you, savvy?"

"Sure you did Jack."

He smiled as he ladled out some soup for her. As he set it down in front of her she realized how hungry she had been and was finished eating her first bowl in no time. She kindly asked for another. Jack smiled and ladle some more of the Caribbean Conch Chowder into her empty bowl. She ate happily, savoring every bite.

...

Elizabeth didn't remember falling asleep that night, but soon found herself waking up. Not just waking up, but waking up in Jack's arms on the deck. The sun was barely showing and there was no sign of anybody on the ship. Jack was asleep as well, in a corner of the ship, holding onto her tightly. She managed to get free of his grasp and stood up. She looked down at him. _What happened last night?_ She thought fearfully.

...

Elizabeth soon finished her second bowl of the soup placed in front of her. She smiled up at Jack and muttered a _"Thank you"_. He smiled.

"You're welcome Elizabeth. I don't think I have ever seen a proper lady eat that quick, or that much for that matter." he said thoughtfully. "Ye needed it though, love. You would have gone sick if you hadn't. 'Ow was it?"

"It was amazing. I have never had anything like this before." she said while standing up.

"Good. Gibbs'ill be pleased."

"Why? Did he make it?" she asked.

He nodded.

"You didn't think I made it did you. If I had made it ye would 'ave been dead by now, savvy?" he said.

"Are you saying that you would have poisoned me Jack?" she asked.

"Not on purpose. My cookin' be poison in itself."

She laughed. He smiled. _I like seeing her like this. _Jack thought. _She has a free spirit, just like me. Such a wild creature shouldn't be confined or hurt likes she's been._ He walked over to her and took her hand again.

Elizabeth could feel her face go warm. _Why does he make me feel this way?_ She let him take her up to the deck. The stars were still out and no sign of morning had yet to show itself. Jack sat down and pulled Elizabeth down with him. She landed right in his lap and didn't bother to move, knowing Jack would just pull her down again. He handed her a bottle of something.

"What ...?" she didn't get to finish.

"Rum, love. You drank quite a bit o' it on the island, remember? And then that swig of it in Port Royal ye took from me bottle." he said.

"But ..." she started.

"Don't go saying you don't like it, love. I know you do. Besides, it will calm you down a bit. Make you feel a bit better."

"Always thinking of me Jack?" she asked, taking a swig.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered "Always."

She smiled at him as the rum touched her lips and left a warm sensation in her throat as she swallowed.

...

As the night went on, Jack and Elizabeth finished their rum and were looking up at the sky. He was telling her how to navigate by them. She was barely even taking any of it in because of how much alcohol she had consumed. Instead she was looking at his coal-lined eyes. They were a deep brown. Then she noticed how his lips shaped the words he was saying and was entranced by that. She reached up a hand and gently brushed her fingers on his bottom lip. He looked down at her. He looked surprised.

"Elizabeth ...?" he asked.

"I'm going to kiss you Captain Jack Sparrow." she said.

Jack looked down at her like she was mad.

"I'm afraid ye've had too much to drink, love." he said.

She didn't hear him. When he looked down to see why she hadn't answered, he saw her face leaning against his chest. She was asleep. He smiled at her.

"All for the better Elizabeth. Ye would have regretted it once you were sober." he said, smiling.

But as he sat there, he couldn't help but think; _Why am I regretting not kissing her?_

...

Jack closed his eyes as he felt the woman stir in his arms. He didn't want her to know that he had been awake the whole night, and had yet kept a firm grip on her. As soon as she got up, he peeked out of his eyes just enough to see her pacing and looking at him fearfully. She was mumbling to herself. He could only catch part of it.

" ... what was I thinking? What did we do last night?" she was whispering.

_I can't let her worry like this._ He finally decided. He kept his eyes closed.

"Absolutely nothing." he said.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked down at him.

"What ...?" she whispered.

"You ... _We_ ... didn't do anything Elizabeth. You just drank a little too much and passed out on the deck with me." he said simply.

"So we didn't do anything then?" she asked.

"No, we didn't do anything." he said.

A look of relief came over her face and she flung her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad I met you Jack Sparrow. I'm so glad I can trust you." she whispered into his dread-locked hair.

_How can you trust me when I can't even trust my own mind when I'm with you Elizabeth?_ He hugged her back softly.

"You have no idea what that means to me Elizabeth." he said.

She hugged him tighter before realizing that half of the crew was outside watching them. Her face went red. She said a hurried good-bye to Jack and ran off towards his cabin. Jack was surprised when she let go, but soon found out why when he turned to see his crew.

"GET TO WORK YOU SCABROUS DOGS!" he yelled. Everyone stopped looking at him and went to work, tripping over one another.

He smiled and walked to the side of the ship to see the sun rising. It was amazing, just like always, but today it seemed, somehow different, more beautiful than normal. Gibbs walked up behind him and leaned on the rail with him.

"Aye?" asked Jack without looking up.

"Ye've fallen for 'er. 'Aven't ye Captain?" he asked.

Jack looked out at the sunset for a little while longer, then turned to his First Mate.

"Aye. I think I have." he answered.


	8. Two Slaps for the Price of One

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean ... (unfortunately)** **... Disney owns all. -- **

_(A/N)- Sorry if this chapter is a little boring. The next one will have a bit more action to it._

Chapter Eight- Two Slaps for the Price of One

Jack stood there looking out to sea for some time, even after Gibbs had left. He sighed. _I have fallen her, haven't I? Stupid whelp didn't know what he had and now I have her aboard me ship because of it._ Jack knew he didn't think it was a bad thing, but he felt sorry for the girl. _And now I like her and that will just cause more problems for her ... God damn it!_

He turned away from the now risen sun and began to walk towards his cabin. When he entered he found Elizabeth picking his things up and putting them here and there, then rearranging again. He looked at her like she was mad and cleared his throat to make his presence known to her. She looked up from what she had been doing.

"What in the blazing hells do you think you're doing?" he said, trying to sound angry.

She smiled and stood up straight, wiping her hands on the sides of her dress.

"Cleaning." she said simply.

He raised his eyebrow.

"What do ye mean "cleaning"? Have ye ever even cleaned a day in yer life Elizabeth?" he asked and regretted it as soon as he did. Her face had contorted in rage.

"OF COURSE I HAVE! WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT?" she yelled.

"Nothing love." he said taking a step back from the angry woman. Her face softened.

"I'm sorry Jack. My temper is short these days." she said.

"No shorter than usual, love." he said with a grin. She threw something at him that looked like a dried up apple and it hit him in the shoulder.

"Now that's not nice." he said.

She threw another one, this one caught him on the forehead.

"All right, do what ye want, love. But if any of me stuff be missing or broken when ye be done with it, I'll make ye walk the plank." he said smiling.

She smiled too and walked up to him.

"Now would you really do that to me?" she asked.

"Aye."

About five minutes after walking into his quarters, Jack came out on deck with a red hand print on his face.

"Damn woman." he mumbled.

"Captain? Where's we be headin'?" asked Gibbs a few hours later when it was just getting dark.

"Tortuga." he answered simply.

"If ye don't mind me asking Captain ... Why are we goin' there?" he asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Since when have you turned down a trip to Tortuga mate?"

"Never. Never will either. Just asking." he said.

"Well if you must know ... Miss Swann can't be staying on me ship without the proper attire, now can she?" he asked his First Mate.

"No, I 'spose not. Does this mean ye be getting her some new clothes, Captain?" he asked.

"Aye. Whether she be liking it or not." he answered. After another hour or so, Gibbs took over the wheel so Jack could go back and check on Elizabeth, and at the time, more importantly his stuff she had been rummaging through.

Elizabeth was sitting on her bed as he walked in, staring out the window. The curtain was pulled back to make the room whole again and the evening light cast a golden glow upon the room and her features. She looked up and smiled as she saw him come in.

"Hello Jack." she said softly.

" 'Ello love. Ye in a better mood now? Is it safe to come any closer to ye?" he asked, grinning.

She laughed and nodded then looked back out the window. He sat down next to her. Although he couldn't see her face, she smiled. _I wonder why he makes me happy even when I should be miserable? I still love Will, and my heart is still broken, but I'm glad that I can escape that sometimes when I am around Jack._ She turned her head to look at him. He was smiling at her.

"I have a surprise for you Elizabeth." he said.

"Oh? You do?" she asked him, smiling softly.

He nodded.

"Get undressed." he said.

Everyone outside heard her slap him that time. Seconds later she came storming out of the room, her face red with anger and something else ... embarrassment? Right behind her was Jack.

"I SAID GET UNDRESSED! NOT GET NAKED!" he yelled after her and ran to catch up with the girl.

"SAME THING!" she yelled back. He grabbed her wrist.

"LET GO OF ME!" she shouted.

"No, it's not the same thing. I told ye I had a surprise for you, love. I was going to take ye into Tortuga to get some clothes so you would be more comfortable on the ship, but if ye don't want to ..." he trailed off.

"Oh ... I'm sorry ... Wait a second. Then why did you want me to get undressed now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I was going to give you some of me clothes to wear until you got some of yer own, savvy? If anyone saw you with those fine clothes on I don't know what would happen." he said.

She smiled.

"You need to put things together better before you speak them Jack." she said, going back into the cabin.

"I know, love. I know. I'll have to work on that." he said smiling and going in after her.

After giving her some of his clothes to wear, pants, belt, shirt, and some smaller boots, he left so she could get dressed. As he went up to where Gibbs was standing the man turned and smiled at him.

"Ye know, Captain? If ye had told 'er in a differen' way, I be sure she wouldn't 'ave slapped ya." he said, still grinning.

Jack flared his nostrils and sighed.

"I 'spose so." he said. Then he grinned. "But it was worth it to see the look on her face when I said it." he said while laughing.

"Ye'll never change Jack."

"Maybe not. What's wrong with that though?" he asked.

"Nothing Captain." he said at once.

Jack looked up and saw Tortuga getting closer and closer. They set anchor and waited for Elizabeth to come out. When she did Jack smiled at her. _Even in me mess of clothes she's still beautiful._ He walked up to her.

"Ready love?" he asked.

"Ready."


	9. Proper Pirate

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean ... (unfortunately)** **... Disney owns all. -- **

...

Chapter Nine- Proper Pirate

...

After leaving a few men behind to watch over the ship Jack told his crew to go have fun. They didn't need telling twice. They ran off the ship as quick as could be and were lost in the crowd in a blink of an eye. Elizabeth smiled after them. She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist and went to slap the person who it belonged to. She stopped as she saw it was Jack. She looked at him confused.

"What are you doing Jack?" she asked.

"Ye could get lost in a crowd like this, love. Besides, if people don't think yer with someone here, yer fair game." he said.

Her eyes widened and grabbed hold of Jack. He smiled.

"We're not even off the ship love." he said. She laughed and apoligized, letting go. _You needn't say sorry to me Elizabeth. Not for doing that._ He wrapped his arm back around her waist again and started walking down the gangplank. Elizabeth once again noticced how different Jack walked on land than when he was on his ship. He wobbled a bit more on land as if he were drunk. _He probably is._ She thought.

As they stepped into the crowd Jack's grip tightened on her.

"Welcome to Tortuga love." he said grinning.

She smiled at him. She thought she would be revolted by Tortuga with the way Will had described it to her, but she found that she wasn't. She took it in, looking all around, forgetting about Will once more.

"So, where do ye want to go love?" he said.

She laughed.

"I don't know my way around here Jack or even what there is to see." she said.

"All right, my choice then." he said smiling, then lowering his voice "Can ye talk like a pirate Elizabeth?"

She almost laughed, but resisted the urge.

"Aye Captian." she said slurring her words a little.

"Good because ye'll want to be doing that 'ere." he said.

She didn't ask why, she trusted Jack. If he said that something was for the better then she would listen. He led her into a shop. It was full of women-sized clothing.

"Pick anything ye would like love. And as much as ye would, too." said Jack.

She smiled and fingered her way through the clothes hung up on wires going this way and that around the small room. She pick out four outfits from what she found and a few "accessories" to go with them. The first was a normal pair of black pants, a white (puffy armed) shirt, and a green shash to tie either around her waist or in her hair. The next one was a pair of brown pants with a black shirt. Third was a dark green tie around skirt (like a sarong) with black under the side that was opened and deep purple top that despite it's apperance, was almost see-through. Last was an outfit that sort of looked like Jack's only it was smaller and the pants were jagged on the bottom. Along with these she bought boots, belts, and other things.

"That be all love?" he asked her.

She nodded and he shrugged.

"All right. Suit yerself. Now all ye need is a sword and a pistol." he said.

"Why?" she asked "I don't know how good with a sword I would be."

"Because ye wouldn't be a proper pirate without 'em. I'll teach ye all about it love." he said.

She nodded. _Me? A pirate?_ She had waned to be one since she was a child, now that it was happening, she couldn't believe it.

...

After having paid for her clothes, taken them back to the Pearl, and having her change into some of them, they made their way into a tavern. She was wearing her black shirt and brown pants, a sword at her waist and a pistol on her leg. The sword was only until her new one, one that Jack had being made for her, was ready. She saw Jack keep looking at her out of the corner of her eye, but didn't say anything about it as they made their way to a table. In no time a woman came over to take their orders. Even before they had sat down. Jack pulled Elizabeth onto his lap and held her there while he got them two rums. As soon as he woman was gone Elizabeth turned around to look at him.

"What do ye think ye be doing Captain?" she said.

"Protecting ye." he said.

"I would be safe even if I sat across the table from ye, ya know?" she said, smiling.

"Yer already here so I guees ye don't need to move love." he said.

...

She smiled and playfully hit him. He smiled and held her tighter, leaning his head against her shoulder. The woman came back in a few minutes carrying two mugs for them, placing them down in front of them.

It seemed like hours had passed once they began making their way back to the Pearl. Jack was acting a little more drunk then usual and Elizabeth could barely stand up. He couldn't either for that matter, but he was use to it, she wasn't. They made their way up the gangplank to the deck. Jack dismissed the pirates who had stayed to watch the ship for him. They ran off into the crowd and were gone instantly.

As they walked to the cabin, Elizabeth started to fall to the side. Jack caught her and ended up falling on top of her. She started to laugh as he helped her to her feet. Jack held onto her waist firmly now.

"I'm all right Jack. You can let go now." she said.

"No, I be needing it more for meself than for ye love." he said.

She laughed again as he swayed. Suddenly there was a hush over the air and Jack came a little closer to her. Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled. He leaned his head down towards her and their lips met. She was surprised at first, but kissed him back. Jack pulled away. Elizabeth's face was pink.

"Good night Jack." she whispered.

"G'night love." he said after her retreating body.


	10. Lizzy Sparrow

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean ... (unfortunately)** **... Disney owns all. -- **

_(A/N)- Okay. I was going over the reviews in my email for this story and realized that I really have 67 reviews. (Counting the ones before it was erased and I had to repost.) I want to thank all of you lovely reviewers (especially Archangle). You guys keep me writing._

**Warning- **There is some language in this chapter that might be found offensive.

...

Chapter Ten- Lizzy Sparrow

...

Elizabeth woke in the middle of the night with a terrible headache. She clutched the side of her bed as she got up and fell trying to stand on her own two legs.

"JACK!" she called out, not knowing what else to do.

No answer.

"JACK! PLEASE!" she sobbed.

She heard stirring.

"What be 'rong love?" he called.

"Help." she whispered.

"Aye love, calm down." he said as he walked over and picked her up.

"What be 'rong Elizabeth?" he asked.

"My head ... I feel like it's being split in two."

"Here, drink this." he said, putting a cup up to her lips. She drank deeply and nearly choked.

"More rum?" she sputtered.

"It will make the headache go away." he said.

"But rum is what caused my fucking headache!" she clutched her head in pain.

"And it will be what makes it better love." he said softy "Now drink it if ye want the pain ta stop."

She did as she was told, though gagging slightly.

"Better love?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"It will be." he said while holding her tightly. Elizabeth felt the pain slowly ease away and felt her being carried somewhere as she let sleep take her.

...

Elizabeth woke to the sound of birds chirping in the bay of Tortuga. She kept her eyes closed but smiled then rolled over onto her side. _This bed feels different than normal ..._ She rolled into something and slowly opened her eyes. She was face to face with the sleeping captain of the ship. She screamed. Jack jumped up out of bed at her shriek. He looked completely bewildered. She stared at him.

"What in the blazing hells is wrong with you?" he yelled.

She kept staring, then diverted her eyes; her cheeks going red. He gave her a puzzled look, then looked down. He was completely naked. He looked back at her. She wouldn't look him in the eye, or at him at all for that matter. He slowly went to the bed and pulled a sheet off of it, covering himself. She looked back at him.

"Why was I in your bed Jack? And why .." she wet her lips "were you naked?"

He looked uncomfortable.

"Don't ye remember what we did last night love?" he asked.

She had a look of terror on her face.

"Y - you're kidding, right?" she asked.

"Of corse I be kidding!" he said.

She sighed.

"One- Ye had a headache, I don't know why I thought it a good idea ta bring ye ta me bed, but I did. Savvy?"

She nodded and he continued.

"Two- I always be sleeping naked love. Ye just 'appened ta make it seem too urgent ta ignore. So I rushed ta ye before I could put me clothes on. Savvy?" he asked again.

Her face had gone ghostly white, but she nodded. Then she looked under the covers that were up to her neck, showing no part of her except her face.

"That still doesn't explain why I'm naked Jack." she said.

"What?"

She burst out laughing and threw the covers off of her.

"Get dressed Captain Sparrow. Ye be needing yer strength for taday. Ye did promise ta take me around Tortuga." she said, mocking his talk. She then walked away, fulling clothed, having Jack stare after her.

"YE MEAN YE WEREN'T NAKED?" he called after her.

"Do I look like I am, Jack?" she said, still laughing.

...

Elizabeth was standing out on deck when Jack came out from the cabin. Her long hair was down and was blowing around in the wind. Jack stared at the back of her head for quite a while before walking up to her. She smiled at seeing him.

"Hello Jack. Glad to see you fully clothed." she said without her cheeks going red.

"I wish I could say the same to you love, but I be pretty sure ye would look better without them." he said with a grin.

She let her mouth hang open for a second before smiling.

"Well, I'm sure I do, but you look much better with clothes on." she laughed.

"That's not nice love."

She laughed.

"Maybe not, but you brought in on yourself." she said.

"Do ye really think I look better with me clothes on?" he whispered.

"To tell you the truth Captain, I didn't really see all that much. As soon as I saw that you didn't have a shirt on, I didn't look anywhere else but your face." she said, grinning.

"Is that right love?"

She nodded.

"I feel sorry for ye then." he said.

"And why's that?" she asked.

"Because it would have been a sight to see." he said grinning broadly.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Jack. Who says I want to see you like that anyway?" she asked.

"No one be saying that love. But every woman wants to see Captain Jack Sparrow like that." he said.

"Not this one Jack." she said smiling.

"Really?" he asked.

She didn't answer, only smiled.

"Come on Jack. The sun is almost up and we're still on this bloody ship. We have a lot to see, don't we?" she asked.

"Aye we do. And love?" he started.

"Yes Jack?" she asked.

"Don't be calling me ship bloody or I'll make ye be the governess to yer own private island." he said smiling.

"Aye Captain."

...

Elizabeth was lagging behind Jack by the end of the day. It was getting dark and bright stars were scattered through the sky. The lighs and noise of Tortuga were almost overwhelming.

"Come on love. Ye can't be tired all ready." he said, laughing.

"I didn't know Tortuga was so big. You're use to this, I'm not." she said slowly.

"Only because your father never let you do anything." he said.

She nodded and sat down on a log outside of a tavern. Jack sat down beside her.

"You all right love?" he asked.

"Yes." she said while shaking her head.

He laughed.

"Don't ye think you should be nodding then?" he asked.

It was her turn to laugh.

"I'm fine Jack. I'll get use to it." she said.

"You're saying that like you're staying with me love." he said.

She looked up at him.

"Aren't I?" she asked.

He was taken aback.

"Do you want to?"

She nodded.

"I want to with all of my heart Jack." she said.

He smiled.

"You can stay as long as you want. I just thought you would want to leave after a while love." he said, not being able to hide his smile.

She smiled too and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you! I don't want to leave." she said quietly.

"Yer welcome love. I don't want you to leave either. Come on. I'll buy ye a drink." he said, pulling her to her feet and leading her into the tavern.

...

"Not more rum Jack!" she whispered as he told the waitress what they wanted.

"What's wrong with rum?" he asked.

"It gives you headaches and makes you wined up in the Captain's bed of the ship you are on." she said.

"You'll get use to it. Headaches don't last forever when it comes to drinking. And ye be able to hold your rum Elizabeth." he said.

She frowned and got up to go around the table to talk to him.

"Jack, I don't know why you think this is helping me, but it isn't." she said frowning.

"Yes it is. Ye just can't tell."

She frowned again.

"Are you saying I'm stupid? Are you saying women are stupid?" she asked her voice rising.

"Of corse not love. I don't think women are stupid. Just you." he said smiling.

She went to slap him, but he caught her wrist and spun her around. He pulled her down to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move her arms. She move as much as she could without drawing any attention to them.

"I would never call _you_ stupid love. I was just joking. You're probably the last person to be considered stupid in the entire ocean." he said, not wanting to make her mad by saying the 'except the choice of choosing Will' part.

She smiled.

"I can't be all that smart Jack." she said.

"Why not love?"

"Because I thought Will was in love with me." she said sadly.

_Shit ... she said it. _He thought to himself.

"He's a whelp. What does he matter?"he asked and wished he hadn't. Her eyes had begun to look watery.

"I didn't mean that love." he said quickly.

"Yes you did. And I suppose you're right. It's just hard to except." she looked down "I really did love him. At least, I thought I did."

"What are ye talking about love?" he asked.

"I don't think I ever truly loved him like I thought. I would not be getting over him this easily if I had." she said.

Before he had a chance to question her further on the matter, their drinks where there. A woman had brought them. Jack looked up and gulped. He knew who it was ... Scarlet.

"Captian Jack Sparrow, and who's this?" she said sweetly toward Elizabeth.

"This be Lizzy Sparrow, my wife." he said.

Elizabeth whipped her head around and looked at him.

"Well, wife to be." he said smiling.

Scarlet looked at her and smiled. Jack knew it was fake.

"I see. It takes one hell of a lass to tame Sparrow's wild heart. I should know, I've tried." she said.

Elizabeth smiled at her. _I hate you._ She thought to herself.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, haven't you noticed it ... Lizzy, was it?" she asked.

"Yes, it be Lizzy. And no, I 'aven't been noticing anything like that. Ye just have to know how to be a real woman. Jack fell for me the moment he saw me. I didn't need to tame him, nor would I want to. He be perfect the way he is." she said. Scarlet gave her a look from hell.

_Does she mean that? _Jack thought to himself.

"Okay, if you two are so much in love, why not show everyone how in love you are by showing off a kiss or two." she said smiling.

Elizabeth's smile flickered for a second and Jack tightened his grip her.

"All right." she said.

Jack thought his heart stopped. _What did she say?_


	11. Unexpected

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean ... (unfortunately)** **... Disney owns all. -- **

_(A/N)- Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them. Sorry I haven't really replied to anyone's reviews lately. I have been swamped with work at school. Not to mention studying for the graduation exams that I'm taking this week. It is actually a miracle that I am posting new chapters for my stories so soon because of it. But you guys all deserve it for all of the positive reinforcement you guys have given. Thanks so much. I will also begin to post for my stories that are long overdue for an update. I haven't had the will power to write for them since hardly anyone is reading them, but I feel bad for the people who are and haven't had an update in so long ... Yeah, I'm getting away with myself. On with the story. This chapter is dedicated to Archangel. Enjoy!_

**Warning**- Sexual Content

...

Chapter Eleven- Unexpected

...

"Excuse me?" asked Scarlet with a confused look like she hadn't understood what Elizabeth had said.

"I said all right." she said.

Scarlet looked taken aback. Then she smiled.

"Okay then. Go ahead lass. That is, if you really meant it." she said, smirking.

Elizabeth knew that Scarlet thought she was bluffing and it surprised even herself that she wasn't. Jack had gone white, but no one seemed to notice. Of course Elizabeth couldn't, considering that her back was to him, but even Scarlet didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were locked with Elizabeth's. Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh, trust me. I be serious." she said.

Before anyone could say anything else, Elizabeth had spun around in Jack's arms and crashed her lips against his. She tasted rum on his breath and smiled at the now familiar taste of the drink. He seemed surprised at first. _Why shouldn't he be?_ Thought Elizabeth, but before she knew it, he was kissing her back.

...

Jack's eyes soon closed and he began to kiss her back. The last thing he had seen before closing his eyes was Scarlet's face going red with rage and her stomping away. Elizabeth kept kissing him and he didn't even think of stopping her. His mouth parted to hers and she opened hers slightly as well. The kiss deepened in a matter of seconds and Elizabeth began gasping slightly as he kissed her.

Jack smiled as he went to kiss her neck and she began to squirm. _I can't stand this any longer. I hope she doesn't hate me for it._ Jack stood up, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her off, not protesting in the least bit while still kissing him passionately.

The sound in their ears while leaving the tavern was the clapping and hollering of the people who were watching.

...

Jack was almost running up the gangplank of the Black Pearl with Elizabeth in his arms. She was gasping for breath slightly as his mouth found hers again. He opened the door to his cabin and shut it behind him with a loud bang. He fell down on his bed with Elizabeth underneath him. She groaned slightly under his weight and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jack slowly undid her shirt and threw it off to the side. She did the same to him and he smiled as she slowly kissed his bare chest. He laid his full weight on top of her and kissed her when he felt her skin under his. She moaned softly and kissed him back.

Time flew by and soon she felt a smooth pulsating movement in and out of her body. As he finished she felt a huge rush of pleasure flow through her body. She moaned loudly as his movements slowed.

Jack stopped and laid down on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled as their bodies entangled together. As the moon's light started to show through the windows in the cabin, their breathing began to calm down. Jack kissed her forehead softly.

"Elizabeth?" he said quietly.

"Mmm-Hmm." she whispered.

"I love you." he said softly.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him.

"Y-You do?" she asked.

"Aye. I do love." he said.

She stared at him for a while before coming out of her shock.

"I love you too Jack." she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I was hoping you'd say that love. So you're not mad at me then?"

She looked up at him and frowned.

"For what Jack?"

"For taking away your innocence love." he said.

She smiled slyly.

"I wouldn't have given it if I didn't love you Jack." she said.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her naked body. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms and didn't wake until way past daybreak when someone came knocking at the door.

...

Will was standing in the sun by the dock. He was trying to find someone who would take him after Elizabeth. So far no one was willing to go after the Black Pearl. He swore loudly as the tenth person had turned down his offer that day and walked off.

"DAMN IT! The Governor won't let me go after her and no one in Port Royal who isn't in the navy will help me!"

He swore again, remembering how Governor Swann had ordered that everyone under Commodore Norrington's command was not allowed to go after his daughter on her own request and that she would be home within a few months.

"The bastard doesn't even know when she'll be back." he yelled, making a few people look at him. He cursed and went to the blacksmith shop which had become his when his mentor had died two months before.

...

Will was sitting in a tavern on the outskirts of town that night, sipping rum from a large mug. The taste of it made him sick, but he drank on. _How can Jack drink this bloody stuff?_ He thought. _Damn Jack. If I had never met him then ..._ He stopped and shook his head. This wasn't Jack's fault. It was his. _Besides, Elizabeth wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him. He saved her twice._ He remembered how she had almost drown and then how she had been captured by Captain Barbossa.

"This is my fault." he said aloud.

"Sound to me like ye have a bit of a problem mate." said a voice to his right.

Will looked over his shoulder to see a man sitting there on a stool. There were three empty mugs in front of him, a fourth one full of rum in his hand. Will took in his appearance. He had dark brown grizzled hair and a scar on his face going from the tip of his left eye to the middle of his chin. He looked oddly familiar. Will just stared at him.

The man hit Will upside the head with a thick walking stick and took a swig of rum. Will stood up to hit the man, but he simply shoved him with his walking stick under the legs, making Will fall backwards.

"I try to be nice to ye by makin'conversation, but all ye do is stare at me. Then ye try to hit me. How nice." he said while taking another gulp of rum.

"YOU HIT ME FIRST!" screamed Will.

The man looked at him like he was crazy.

"Did I?" he asked.

Will glared at him.

"You mean you don't remember?" he asked.

"Are you talking to me lad? 'Ave we met before?" he asked.

Will got up and stared at him.

"You're insane."

"Aren't we all?" he asked with a laugh.

Will kept staring at him. The man shook his head and hit him upside the head with his stick again.

"I thought I told ye not to be staring at me." he said.

"WILL YOU QUIT DOING THAT?" Will yelled.

"Doing what?" the man asked.

"I don't need this right now." Will said and turned to leave.

"Now wait just a minute Mr. Turner." he called after him.

Will turned.

"You know my name?" asked Will.

"I know more about ye than that. And ye shouldn't believe everything ye see lad." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I was messing with ye boy! I know who ye be, and I'm not a senile old fool! Jack was right. You are a whelp." he said.

"How do you know Jack? What's your name?" Will asked.

"The name's James Sparrow. I be Jack's father and your way off this island." he said and held out a hand.

...

_(A/N)- I hope you guys like the chapter. I was going to make this into two separate chapters, but seeing how neither one of them would have been long enough to anyone's liking (including my own), I decided to combine them. I will have more out soon. Please review! (I don't know why I say that anymore. With how much you guys review, I needn't bother!)Lol Oh, and I will be answering any questions you guys have on this story with review replies this time. So ask away._


	12. The Sea's SunCrest

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean ... (unfortunately)** **... Disney owns all. -- **

_(A/N)- Sorry it took me so long to have another chapter out. The wait will never be this long again. I promise. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I appreciate the reviews I got. Takes out cookies to give to reviewers. Gives different cookies to non-reviewers Snickers at the people who didn't review when they eat my poison cookies and fall to the floor (I'm kidding. Maybe ...) Lol Sorry, my best friend was over and we were eating coffee ice cream. (It's almost twelve at night when I'm writing this). He is gone now, so, I thought, if I'm up, why not work on _Change of Heart_. So here I am talking to myself ... (Technically, right now I am, until someone reads this) Lol. I have no idea what I'm talking about. Enjoy!_

...

Chapter Twelve- The Sea's Sun-Crest

...

"What do you mean you're Jack's father." Will asked.

"Are ye deaf? Or be I too drunk to comprehend? I think it be the first one mate. Even me crew be knowing what I is saying. Aye men?" he called out.

There was no answer. The room was empty except for them and the bar tender, who was minding his own business.

"GREAT MEN!" he called out and took a gulp of rum "Scalawags. Damn suck-ups." he whispered under his breath.

Will was now looking at him like he was completely insane.

"Okay. You're Jack's father. How do you know about me?" he asked.

"I met him in Tortuga three months ago. I thinks." he began counting on his fingers "Yup. Three months is be. Davy Jones, it has been that long. It feels like it be a couple of days ago when I last saw him." he said.

"What did you talk about?" Will asked, sitting back down.

"Ye dare ask me that boy?" he yelled.

"Ask you what?"

"What me and me son talked about!" he yelled.

"Will you quiet down? I was just asking about how I came up." Will stated to him.

"Right lad. I knew that." he said.

"Sure you did." Will muttered under his breath.

"What did ye say boy?" asked Sparrow.

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself." Will answered quickly.

The man studied him quietly then leaned forward.

"Ye know. People will think yer crazy if ye keep talking to yerself lad. Ye should probably stop that." he said.

Will glared at him.

"Are you going to tell me how I came up in yours and Jack's conversation?" he asked him.

"I don't think there would be any harm in telling ye boy." he started "Right then. Let's see ... When I saw him in Tortuga, he was telling me about what had happened with Captain Barbossa and how you were wrapped up in it. How yer Boot-Strap's son." he stopped while taking another drink.

"He also told me about yer fiancee, Elizabeth Swann. Be I correct in the name?" he asked.

Will nodded, his mouth was dry.

"Well, I just had ter come and see the son of Boot-Strap Bill Turner and his lovely bride-to-be. After all ye had been through, I thought ye might make a damn good addition to me crew, but after seeing ye now ..." he trailed off.

No one said anything.

"I need off this island to go after Jack." Will said after about five minutes of silence.

"Really?" he asked "I thought that ye needed to find Miss Swann. At least that's what I be hearing in town."

"She's with Jack." he said.

Sparrow raised and eyebrow.

"With me son? Why would she be with him? Are they in-love?" he asked.

"No, they're not in-love. It's a long story of why she's with him though." he said.

"Well ye better start telling it then, shouldn't ye?" he asked.

Will took a deep breath.

"If I tell you, will you take me after them?" he asked.

"I suppose, but ye can't kill me son. Ye can torture him if ye like, but no killing. That's my job." he said.

Will once again looked at him like he was crazy as the man began to laugh.

"All right ..."

...

Sparrow was sitting there with his arms crossed when Will had gotten to the end of the story. He was completely sober now. Not that it made that much of a difference.

"I'm not so sure I should help ye now whelp. Ye deserve ta lose her if ye did that." he said.

"But I need to talk to her." he paused "You know Jack more than anyone, don't you?"

Sparrow stared at him for a moment. Then he burst out laughing.

"Ye be joking, right?" he asked.

"I'll take that as a 'No'" Will stated.

"Damn right it be a no. Jack doesn't tell me anything about himself, all he bloody does is talk about his ship. Nothing wrong with that of course. I probably do the same damn thing." he said.

"You don't think he will try to do anything to Elizabeth, do you?" Will asked.

"What do ye mean boy?" Sparrow asked him.

"I mean ... Will he ..." Will wet his lips, but couldn't seem to say it.

"Ye mean rape the lass?" he asked, his voice was full of malice.

Will nodded slowly and Sparrow glared at him.

"Ye know Jack better than I do lad. Do ye think he would do something like that to any woman?" he asked.

Will paused and shook his head.

"He may be a pirate, but h is a good man and would never do that to anyone." Will said "I just needed to be sure."

"Don't ask questions ye all ready be knowing the bloody answers to." he said.

Will nodded.

"So are you going to help me get off this island?" he asked.

Sparrow stared at him for a moment.

"On one condition boy." he said.

"Anything." he said.

"Ye must give me your soul!" he yelled.

Will jumped back.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

Sparrow started laughing.

"I be messing with ye whelp! Ye need to stop being so gullible!" he said through his laughs.

Will glared at him.

"On what condition?" Will asked.

"Ye need to apologize to both Elizabeth and me son, ye need to listen to her and what she wants, and in the end, ye need to do what's best for Elizabeth, not for yerself mate." he said.

"That's not one condition!" Will snapped.

"Okay, stay in Port Royal if ye like. I be leaving." he said while standing up.

"All right. I'll do what you ask."

Sparrow smiled, showing a few gold teeth.

"You'll do what I tell ye to. I never ask boy, I command." he said while walking out the door.

Will followed him into the night's air.

"You know, what you did back there isn't fair. They're easy enough, but you said there would only be one condition that I would have to do if I was to come with you." Will said to Sparrow.

"Pirate." Sparrow stated simply and kept walking.

...

Will followed.

Anna Maria was sitting on a large boulder by the ocean, watching the sun rise.

"I need to get off this God for saken island!" she whispered "DAMN IT!"

She slammed her fists down on the rock. As she brought her hands back up, she saw blood on them. She sighed and soaked them in the salt water. She had become accustomed to the sting of salt in her wounds and no longer noticed it. She wrapped her hands and sat back down.

As she looked up she saw two men walking towards the eastern side of Port Royal. _Is that Jack's father?_ She thought while squinting. _It is ... and that's ..._

"Will." she whispered.

_Why is he with Commodore Sparrow? This can't be good. Jack's in trouble._

She stood up and followed them carefully, trying not to be seen. When she got closer she heard them talking in quiet voices.

"Where is your ship Captain?" Will asked.

Anna's eyes went wide. _Ship?_

"Call me Sparrow boy. And it be right out there." he said.

Both Anna Maria and Will looked. Neither one of them saw anything.

"Where? I don't see anything." he said.

"Just wait. Remember what I told ye. Things ain't always what they seem." said Sparrow.

_That's for sure. What is he up to? Either way, this is my way off this damn island. _Thought Anna Maria.

As the sun broke over the water it seemed like time stopped for a minute then began to unravel itself. A ship seemed to come out of the beams of light on the water.

Anna Maria's eyes went wide again.

"The Sea's Sun-Crest." she whispered. No one heard her. _Jack's first ship. But how? This ship disappeared over fifteen years ago._

Will's mouth was hanging open.

"Shut yer mouth whelp. Me ship don't deserve ye gawking at her like that." Sparrow yelled at him.

Will nodded and closed his mouth.

"She's amazing." he said.

"Aye, she is."

...

A rowboat was brought up to shore. Anna watched as Sparrow and Will got in and began to set off.

A rope ladder was thrown over the side of the ship for Will and Sparrow to climb aboard the ship. As they came up, Will looked around. The ship was amazing. Not as amazing as the Pearl, but it was still something to be amazed of. Sparrow put a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Sea's Sun-Crest."

...

Anna jumped into the water when they were halfway to the ship in a row boat that was brought to shore. She went under and swam up to the ship. It looked exactly the same as she had first seen it, right before it was taken. Memories flashed over her mind. She shook her head and climbed up the side of the ship.

No one was on deck. She ran over to one of the upside-down rowboats and climbed under it. _I should be safe here until I can be sure it is safe to come out. _She paused. _Until I know what the Commodore is up to. This is not his ship, and he is no pirate._

...

_(A/N)- I hope you liked the chapter. I bet you guys thought that I almost forgot about Anna Maria. Well ... I kinda did. Lol I'm kidding, I didn't. I just couldn't add her in anywhere until now. Sorry for the constant cliffhangers, but they're good for you. Don't hurt me for saying that! Lol. Any ways, I will have more out soon. Please review! (Please read Flight Hikari's Story. It is amazing!)_


	13. Mother's Ship and Father’s Wrath

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean ... (unfortunately)** **... Disney owns all. -- **

_(A/N)- Yay for long chapters! I loved writing the next few chapters. Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to Archangel for helping me out with my dilemma on how I should post these chapters! Thanks so much! I hope it's not too long. Enjoy! _

_**The next few chapters will be sort of flashback chapters.**_

...

Chapter Thirteen- Mother's Ship and Father's Wrath

...

Captain Jack Sparrow was standing at the wheel of his ship, the Sea's Sun-Crest. He smiled and rubbed the smooth wood, his gold teeth shimmering in the early sunlight. Jack was a handsome young man of seventeen at the time. His teeth had just been done the night before and he loved the change.

_I've become what my father knew I would. A pirate._ He thought and smiled again. _Too bad he doesn't approve. _He shrugged. _Since when has my father approved of anything I've done?_

He gave the wheel a sharp turn. The ship moved swiftly for it's size. _Thank you for leaving me such a fine ship mum. You were the only reason I stayed on land for so long._

Jack sighed, remembering the week before when his mother had passed away. His father had blamed it on Jack like everything else and told him to get out. Jack was the one who had brought in the cold, his mother caught it, he got better, she got worse. In the end, she was the one to suffer. _I would have given anything to save you though._

Jack's mother had pirate in her blood. His grandfather had been a pirate, and so had she for a time. He had it coursing through his veins and he could feel it every time he was out at sea. He ran his hand through his shoulder-length hair. He had been growing it out for the past few months and was planning on having it grow quite a bit more.

"Captain, we need a proper crew." said a voice behind him.

He turned and smiled. It was his best friend and First Mate, William Turner (Bootstrap Bill Turner). They had been friends ever since he could remember. Bill had come from a poor family however, and his father hadn't liked him going around his son.

"Bootstrap! Ye know not ter call me Captain." exclaimed Jack.

Bill snorted.

"I told you not to call me Bootstrap." he said.

"Aye, but everyone will be calling ye that someday and ye'll like it." said Jack with a grin.

"And you'll be telling people to call you Captain." said Bill.

They both burst out laughing.

"Like that will ever happen." they said together.

...

Jack and Bill were sitting at a round table at the back of a tavern. There were three men with them. A man named Bartimus, Winkle, and Gravier. All men wanting to become part of the crew. Jack already agreed to it, after spending a few hours with the men that he knew years ago. Not that he would have had to. He already trusted them. They would have already been on the ship with him and Bill and a few others if they hadn't of moved to the island years ago.

"So where we be headin' Jack." asked Gravier.

Jack put down his mug of rum. He had loved rum from the first second he had tried it when his mother gave it to him years ago.

"The Caribbean." he answered.

"Why so far?" asked Winkle.

Jack smiled. It was like old times. Playing in the bay as children. Only this time it was for real.

"Because me father doesn't have control over those waters, now does he?" he stated more than asked.

"Would yer father actually arrest ye Jack?" asked Bartimus.

Jack and Bill burst out laughing.

"Aye! Of course he would!" he said while laughing.

"You've been gone longer than we realized. Right Jack?" said Bill.

"Aye Bootstrap."

Bill glared at him.

"Bootstrap, eh?" said Gravier "How did that come about?"

"Well it be a rather funny stor-" started Jack.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Bill while pointing a pistol at Jack.

"Ye wouldn't." Jack said smiling.

"Try me."

"That's okay mate. I'll be passing." he said.

Bill put the pistol away. _Doesn't even have any bullets anyway._ He thought while smiling.

"So why would yer father arrest ye Jack? He doesn't have that much power." said Winkle.

"The hell he doesn't. He was made the bloody Commodore of the Navy! Damn sneaky-ass bastard. He'll do anything to get a pirate. What would make me so special?" he asked

"Yer his son."

"He hates me anyway. Besides, the Caribbean is a better place fer pirates than bloody England. I can't stand it here." he said.

"I agree." said Bill.

"He would have less power over there anyway. I heard that they have a different Commodore there than they do here. He wouldn't have that much power if he did go over there to find us." said Jack.

"So, tell us about this ship of yer's Jack. I hear it use to be yer mum's." Bartimus said.

"Aye it was, but I'd rather talk about it some other time. I think I should head to bed. It be late."

"It's not that -" he started but Bill stopped him. He knew what Jack was going through "Aye. See ye in the mornin' then."

He nodded and gave a small smile of 'thanks' to Bill and walked away to his ship.

...

Jack was awakened by shouts the next morning. His eyes fluttered before getting use to the sunlight and he walked out on deck. All the men on board were tied up and there were Navy soldiers aboard his ship. Jack took out his sword and pistol, waiting for someone to try to have a go at him.

From behind everyone, a high ranked officer came out of the small crowd aboard Jack's ship. He had long, dark brown, wavy hair that was tied back into a ponytail and had a sword of his own in hand. Jack slightly lowered his sword. It was his father.

"What the hell do ye want?" Jack asked loudly "Get off me ship!"

"Tsk-tsk. Is that anyway to talk to the man who raised you Jack?" he asked.

"Get off me bloody ship!" yelled Jack.

"Why should I? You're a pirate and like everyone else, you're bound to the law." he said.

"I'm your son."

"I don't care." he said.

"You never did." said Jack.

There was a loud bang in the air and a shriek of pain. The Commodore was holding his right leg. The crew were all untied. Jack looked around to see who had shot his father. It was Bill who had just come up the gangplank. Jack gave him a questioning look but turned back to his father.

"Get off me ship old man, or I be throwing ye off. Either way, I'll be rid of ye." whispered Jack.

His father lunged at him. Jack simply used the man's force against him and sent him flying off the ship with a little extra of a push when stepping out of the man's way. There was a splash and the sound of yelling as the rest were thrown into the water with their Commodore.

"I think now's as good a time to leave as any, don't you think so Bill?" asked Jack.

Bill barely even recognized his name since Jack had been calling him Bootstrap for so long. It sounded strange to his ears.

"Aye Jack Sparrow. I think it is." he said.

Jack looked at him for a second.

"It's _Captain_ Captain Jack Sparrow." he said.

"Then it's _Bootstrap_ Bootstrap Bill Turner. Savvy?"

"Aye." said Jack and turned to the ocean "Bring me that horizon."

...

About three hours later, after getting plenty of supplies, the Sea's Sun-Crest was on it's way to the Caribbean. Jack was at the wheel. Bootstrap was a few feet away from him. Jack looked over at him.

"Bootstrap?"

"Aye Jack?"

"Why weren't ye on the ship this morning. Ye came back late. Surely ye didn't stay out all night." said Jack.

Bootstrap looked a little uneasy.

"Ye okay mate?" Jack asked, looking at him.

Bootstrap nodded.

"I was just taking care of ... things." he answered quietly.

"Ahh ... These things wouldn't happen to include you, a lass, and an empty bed now would it?" Jack asked while grinning.

"No of course not." he said.

Jack smiled.

"There was no bed involved in the matter. It was a couch." Bootstrap said.

Jack burst out laughing.

"That I was not expecting mate." he said.

"I didn't think so." Bootstrap replied.

Jack let it go. He didn't care all that much about the matter. He had just been curious. He hadn't even really thought that that was what it was about, but he decided to ask anyway. He got his answer, he was happy with that.

"Can ye take the wheel for a bit mate? I need to think over some things in me cabin." said Jack after a time of silence.

"Sure mate. Go ahead." said Bootstrap while taking the wheel.

Jack walked off towards the other side of the ship and opened his cabin door. As soon as it was shut he jumped on his bed and sprawled out. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. _I wish you could be here with me mum. I suppose I'm on my own though, huh?_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sealed letter. It was from his mother. He had kept it for the past few weeks without reading it, but decided now was an okay time. He knew that it wouldn't be easy to read it at any time, so he decided to get it over with.

Jack broke the seal of wax on the letter with his mother's ring pressed into it. The ring that he now wore on his pinky finger.

_**Dear Jack,**_

**_I know that my time is coming to an end, and I need to give you my most precious possession. (My most precious possession besides you. Nothing can surpass my love for you Jack.) I leave you my ship, the Sea's Sun-Crest. It is a legendary ship that has been passed down in my family for almost two hundred years, and now I give it to you. (I know you already know this by now, for I plan on giving you its whereabouts before this letter incase this would fall into the wrong hands, such as your father.)_**

_**The ship is amazing. It has the protection of Davy Jones himself. It is a long story that I have told you many times when you were young. I do not have much strength left so I cannot tell you one last time, even though I wish I could. The ship will not be seen to others' eyes when the sun is not up. This is only when it is moving of course, or when it is not anchored rather. If it is anchored in port, then it will obviously be seen. The sun shows its whereabouts. **_

_**There are so many things that I wish I could tell you Jack, but I don't know how. Know that I love you and that you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I love you with all of my heart Jack. I know that someday you will meet someone who you will fall in love with, but you will be from different worlds. You can make it work Jack. Anything that you want can be yours. Don't ask how I know this, just trust me, and believe in it when it happens. **_

_**I will always be with you even in the afterlife. We shall meet again someday. I know it in my heart. I love you so much my son.**_

_**Love Always and Forever,**_

_**Your Mum,**_

_**Melissa Lark Sparrow**_

Jack noticed that his face was moist. He went to wipe away the tears. _I love you too mum. I believe we will meet again too._ he folded the letter back up and put it back in his pocket. His eyes shut and before he knew it, someone was knocking on his door. It was time for dinner.

...

_(A/N)- I will have lots more up soon. I feel bad because I spent all of my time working on this one ... The people who read my other stories are going to be mad ... Please Review!_


	14. A Letter for Bootstrap

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean ... (unfortunately)** **... Disney owns all. -- **

_(A/N)- Woo- hoo! Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. (Glances around) Yeah ... since I'm posting this so soon ... I don't think I have anything else to say. (Crickets) Nope. Lol Enjoy the chapter._

...

Chapter Fourteen- A Letter For Bootstrap

...P>Jack had been in the Caribbean for two weeks now. During that time, he had picked up more crew members and had a small island to himself and his crew. Jack had already made a name for himself in the Caribbean in such a short time. There was a reward for his capture. He had bombarded many ships and towns already and had quite a bit of loot in his ship and on his little island.

Right now he was roaming the streets of Tortuga with Bootstrap, looking for someone to brand them, and another that could put a tattoo on Jack's arm that he wanted. Over the past few months that it had taken them to cross the ocean to the Caribbean, Jack's hair had grown out past his shoulders. He had it up it dreadlocks and braids in the front and had it hanging down in the back. Most of it was behind a red bandana that use to be his mother's. He also had some facial hair.

"Oy Jack! I think I found us somethin'!" called Bootstrap.

He was standing outside a small building that had a large 'P' burnt onto the side.

"Aye. I think ye did mate." said Jack.

They slowly walked in. The place was empty.

"Heelloo?" Jack called out loudly.

There was a noise in the back of the building and a man walked out of the shadows.

"Aye? What can I do ye fer?" he asked.

"Do you brand people?" asked Bootstrap.

The man stared blankly at him for a minute.

"Ahh .. ye mean markin'? Aye. I can do that fer ye." he said "Come closer and hold out yer arm."

"Can I have that mate?" asked Jack as the man got a red-hot 'P' brand out of the fire.

"Why?" he asked.

"We want to mark each other by ourselves if that's okay." Jack answered.

"Why? Are ye brothers?" he asked.

"Close. We be best friends." said Jack.

"Is that so? Well I be seeing no problem in that. I still be getting paid though, right?" he asked while handing the brand over.

"Aye. Of course ye will." Bootstrap answered.

"Good."

...

Many people outside jumped as a loud scream shattered the air. The town went dead-silent. The first was followed shortly by another one. After a few minutes of silence, the town fired up again even louder than before. Jack and Bootstrap came walking out of the building holding their right arms.

"God damn that hurt!" said Bootstrap.

"Thank Davy Jones that we only had to do it once, eh mate?" asked Jack.

"Aye. Are ye sure ye want to get that tattoo tonight? If ever, now?"

"Of course I be sure. How am I going to be a pirate if I can't handle a bit of pain now and again. Besides, I think me arm can't hurt any worse than it does now, even with a tattoo being put on."

THREE HOURS LATER

"I was wrong mate. Me arm does hurt worse." said Jack after getting the tattoo of a sparrow flying over a rising sun.

Bootstrap laughed.

...

Jack and Bootstrap met another one of their crew mates in a tavern that night. His name was Barbossa and had just join the crew two days ago. He was a strange man. Seemed to think that he could talk anyone into anything. Bootstrap, in a sense, thought he was right, but kept his ideas silent. Jack had been easily persuaded into letting him join the crew even though he had thought something was odd about him at first. Jack, who was a hard man to bargain with and persuade into anything, had been the exact opposite of the man Bootstrap had known all of his life.

_If anything should happen with this man, I'm sure Jack won't be so foolhardy as to keep him around. Jack may have been easily persuaded in this case, but he's not stupid. And I'm not stupid enough to open my mouth._

Bootstrap just sat there gulping rum down, half listening to their conversation.

"Have ye heard of the treasure of the Isle de Morta mate?" asked Barbossa quietly.

"No, I don't think I've been hearing that one mate. What is it?" asked Jack.

"I would think not. The story is almost dead. It's an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is." Barbossa said.

"Aye. What's be so great about that mate?" Jack asked him while taking another gulp of rum.

"Have ye heard of The Treasure of Cortez? The Aztec Gold Coins?" asked Barbossa even more quietly. Bootstrap could barely hear him now.

"No, I haven't." said Jack.

"I have." Bootstrap spoke up.

They both looked over at him.

"I almost fergot ye were here mate. Ye've been so quiet." said Jack.

Bootstrap gave a curt nod and turned back to Barbossa.

"Is that where the treasure be?" he asked.

"Aye. That's where the treasure be mate." said Barbossa.

Bootstrap glared at him.

"I ain't yer mate. So don't be calling me such. Jack was won over by yer fake attitude, but I'll be a little harder to convince." he said.

Jack was looking at Bootstrap like he was mad. Barbossa gave a small smile.

"I see." was all Barbossa said.

"I be leaving. I'll see ye later Captain." said Bootstrap.

"Aye mate." answered Jack.

Bootstrap gulped down the last of his rum and stood up to leave. He still heard them talking behind him.

"So tell me about this treasure mate." asked Jack.

Bootstrap walked out of the tavern before he could hear Barbossa's reply.

...

Bootstrap breathed in the cool night's air. He was down by the water's edge and had his bare feet in the water.

_Someone's coming._

He looked over his shoulder and saw a small boy running up to him. He kneeled down to meet the boy's height when he came up to him.

"Are you Mr. Turner?" it was a young girl's voice.

"Aye. I am." he answered.

"I have a letter for you Mr. Turner." she said handing a damp envelope over.

"Thank you little miss. Here ye go." he said holding out his hand.

She reached out and he placed five gold coins into her hands. She looked up at him in shock.

"Sir ..."

"Please take it." he said while smiling kindly.

"I wasn't meaning to get paid." she said.

He smiled at her.

"I know, but I want ye to. Ye could give it to yer family if y don't want or need it." he said.

She looked down at the money then up at him.

"You're a pirate." she said.

"Aye. I am."

"My mother is a pirate. She's gone on her ship right now. She'll be back any day now." she said.

"Is that so?" he asked.

She nodded.

"How old are ye? What's yer name?" he asked.

"I'm three. My name's Anna Maria."

He smiled at her.

"Anna Maria. That's a beautiful name. It suits you." he said.

She giggled. He smiled after again and handed her another five coins.

"Sir ... I can't. The first amount was too much too ..." she started.

"It's not too much Anna Maria. Trust me, it's not too much." he said standing up.

"How old are you? What's your name?" she asked.

He laughed. She already knew part of his name.

"I'll be eighteen tomorrow. The name's Bootstrap Bill Turner." he said.

"That's your pirate name?" she asked.

"Aye."

"I like it."

"So do I." he said.

"What's your real name?" she asked.

"William Turner. Will for short, but I haven't been called that fer quite a while." he said.

"Will. I like that too." she said.

He laughed.

"Ye should be running home Anna Maria. It be late." he said.

She nodded and ran off.

"Thank you again Bootstrap! I hope I see you again!" she called.

"I hope to be seeing you again, too, little miss. I be sure we will." he called after her.

She smiled and ran off. Will smiled after her for some time before remembering the letter in his hands. He looked down at it and slowly opened it. It was from a woman he knew in England. They had gotten married the night before he had left. It was from his wife. It was from Julia.

_**My Dearest Husband and Friend,**_

_**I miss you terribly. It has been lonely without you around here to talk to. I wish this letter could be longer, but the ship is leaving in ten minutes and another one won't be sent for another three months. By then, I fear it might be too late to tell you. I am pregnant with your child.**_

Bootstrap's eye's went wide. _My child?_

_**I wish I could see you again. I wish our child could see you when he is born. The doctor's say it is more likely a boy, but they are not entirely sure. If it is a boy, I shall name him for you. I love you, my William. Remember that my heart is always with you, and shall always be with our child.**_

_**I hope that you will be able to come back and see him when he is born. Hopefully your merchant's life will prove favorable and send you back home before his birth. I love you so much. Please come back to me.**_

_**Love, With all of My Heart,**_

_**Julia Turner**_

Will stared at the letter for a long time. _A boy? Named for me?_ He looked up. _I can't believe this. I'm to be a father?_

He folded the note up and ran back to the Sea's Sun-Crest in hopes that Jack would now be there.

...

_(A/N)- Please read Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Legend of Ruby Rose by Illicit Ivory. It is simply amazing and she hasn't gotten very many reviews for it. So please read and review for her story. (If you want to that is.) Thanks again, and like always: Please Review!_


	15. Someone Left, Something Taken

**Disclaimer- Hey! Guess what? I bought Pirates of the Caribbean over the weekend! Yay! It is now officially mine. (jumps for joy as men in black suits start coming after me) OKAY! OKAY! I just felt like putting a different Disclaimer up. I didn't purchase Pirates of the Caribbean. It still belongs to Disney. (curses under breath)**

_(A/N)- I think I said all I needed to in above text. (Looks again.) Yup. That was all I needed to say. Enjoy the chapter!_

...

Chapter Fifteen- Someone Left, Something Taken

...

Bootstrap found Jack asleep in his cabin. He shook him roughly. Jack groaned.

"Jack! Wake up!" yelled Bootstrap.

"Aye? I'm awake. What be wrong mate?" he asked.

Bootstrap handed him the letter.

"Yer married?" Jack asked.

"Just keep reading." he said.

When Jack was finished he looked up at Bootstrap.

"Merchant?" was the first word he said.

"Aye. Merchant. Like I was going to tell her I'm a bloody pirate. I'm not that stupid Jack." he said, crossing his arms.

"I s'pose not. And what's this about a son mate?" he asked.

"I don't know. He hasn't been born yet." he said.

"Are ye going ter go?" asked Jack.

"I have to." he said "My wife and ... my son deserve at least that much from me. I have ta be going. The letter is dated three months ago. That be a month after we left England. She be four months pregnant. It will take me three more months ter get over there. She'll be seven by then. Two months off. I might not be seeing ye again fer almost a year Jack." he said.

Jack was looking down. Bootstrap knew he was upset even though Jack would never admit it.

"Take the Sea's Sun-Crest mate. Ye can have 'er ter go there." he said.

"No Jack. I be getting a ride with some sailors in the morning if I can." said Bootstrap.

"And if ye can't?" Jack asked.

Bootstrap looked down.

"It be yer ship Jack. Not mine. I can't be doing that. Besides, she thinks I be a merchant. If I show up in a pirate's ship what do ye think will be happening, eh?" he said.

"I understand mate. I'll wait fer ye return." he said, then paused "No."

"What Jack?" asked Bootstrap.

"I'll be going with ye mate." he said.

"Jack .." he began.

"Don't say I can't mate. I be goin' with ye, and that's that." he said stubbornly.

"But Jack. Ye can't."

"Why not mate?"

"Because we're pirates. It will be dangerous fer us ter go. Especially you." said Bootstrap.

"I wouldn't be going if I didn't know the risks mate. Besides, I am having a new ship built for me as we speak." he said.

"You are?"

"Aye. 'Er name's the Black Pearl mate. She's goin' ter be the fastest ship these seas have ever seen." he said.

"All the more reason to stay Jack." said Bootstrap.

Jack looked up at him.

"But yer me First Mate, me best friend Will. I need ye here with me. It wouldn't seem right. We started this together mate. Ye can't leave now." he said.

"I'm not going ter be gone forever Jack. I be coming back. And ye'll have a brilliant ship to show me on me return." said Bootstrap.

Jack looked down and nodded, then looked back up. He had a grin on his face.

"Ye better be coming back mate." he said.

"Nothing could keep me away Jack."

"Not even a wife and son?" Jack asked.

Bootstrap thought about it.

"No, not even that."

...

Bootstrap left the next morning on a merchant ship. Jack waved at him from the deck. Bootstrap waved back.

"Ye better come back mate!" Jack yelled.

"I would dream of staying away Jack! Good luck with you're new ship! I can't wait to see it!" he called back.

Bootstrap smiled as he saw a little girl jumping up and down on the dock waving to him.

"Good-bye Mr. Turner! Come back to me!" she called.

He waved.

"I will little miss." was the last thing he said before turning away.

Jack looked down at the little girl standing next to him. He knelt down. He brown eyes searched his face as if looking for something.

"How ye be knowing Bootstrap?" he asked.

"I met him last night. I gave him a letter that came in by ship." she said.

"I see. What be yer name?" asked Jack.

"Anna Maria."

"Anna Maria. Would ye like ter be a pirate?" he asked her.

Her eyes lit up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really."

"More than anything. My mother is one, but she's gone right now. Do you have a ship sir?" she asked.

Jack flinched at the title. His father use to make him call him sir.

"Don't call me 'sir' Anna. The name's Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow. Aye. I be having a ship. Would ye like ter see it?" he asked.

She nodded her head vigorously.

"Aye." she said and giggled at the word.

Jack smiled and led her off to his ship.

Anna's eyes looked like they would pop out of her head when she saw the Sea's Sun-Crest.

"She's beautiful." she whispered.

"Aye. She is." said Jack.

...

After showing her around the ship, Jack let her eat in the galley with the crew. She enjoyed herself immensely and the crew enjoyed her. Everyone except Barbossa, that is. No one seemed to notice however.

By the time they were finished, it was starting to get dark. Jack walked Anna Maria home. She gave him a hug and ran inside. He smiled to himself. _Bootstrap is lucky._ Was all he could think. He smiled and walked back to his ship. What he found was not so inviting.

...

Jack Sparrow was walking up the dock to where his ship was. When he got there it was gone. Jack looked around to see if he was on the wrong part of the dock, or if there was any sign of a fight. He was not, and there wasn't. Jack looked out to the water. He saw the ship not too far out.

"What in the blazing hells?" he whispered.

There was another ship with it. _That's my father's ship. What the hell is he doin' here?_ Jack jumped into the water and swam as fast as he could. He soon reached the ship and climbed aboard. Almost all of his crew were dead. Including Bartimus and Winkle. He saw no sign of Gravier or Barbossa.

"Damn it!" he whispered.

A hand fell on his shoulder. He knew the touch. He grabbed it and flipped the person over his shoulder. A load moan escaped the person's lips. Jack took out his sword and pointed it at the man's throat.

"Ye just had ter come after me, didn't ya?" asked Jack.

"I did. I cannot let a pirate I know of stay un-captured." said James Sparrow.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit yer throat." said Jack.

"I am your father." he said.

"I be yer son. That made no difference to you when ye killed me crew and are know trying ter arrest me." said Jack.

"I couldn't let you go Jack. You who has your mother's blood. You would become an amazing pirate if I let you, but I can't do that. Just like I couldn't let your mother." said the Commodore.

"What do ye mean?" asked Jack.

"She never told you. I guessed as much. I told her that if she stopped being a pirate and married me, she wouldn't be hung. She did it to save you Jack." he said.

"What do ye mean to save me?" Jack asked "Why did she marry you?"

"I loved her with all of my heart Jack. I didn't know she was a pirate when you were conceived. I couldn't save her from the law when she was captured. I was only able to save her by doing that. She had a choice. She chose you." he said.

"You stupid bastard!" yelled Jack.

"Are you not grateful for being saved?" he asked.

"I am, but that doesn't stop you from being one. If ye loved her ye would have let her go. Ye stole her life away. She was a pirate, you were a navy sailor, it shouldn't have worked. I know she longed for the sea for the rest of her life after she was caged. When she married ye, she became a caged Sparrow, a caged Lark." said Jack.

"She loved me." said James.

"Maybe, but that doesn't stop the longing. I'm going ter kill you for what ye did to her. Right here and now. It would take care of me problems in more ways than one." Jack said.

Jack raised his sword and went to go down with it, but someone grabbed him from behind. Jack's sword was sheathed by a hand grabbing at it. The person own sword was at his neck.

"What do you want me to do with this one Commodore?" asked the person holding Jack.

"Throw him overboard." said the Commodore; standing up.

"But he tried to kill you!" the man said.

"Don't argue with me when it comes to my son." said James Sparrow.

"Your ... son?" the man asked.

"That's right. My son. Throw him overboard. This ship is now ours." he said.

"NO! YOU BASTARD! THIS WAS MY MOTHER'S SHIP! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" yelled Jack.

"I suppose that's to bad Jack. Considering that it _is_ mine now. Throw him over!" he yelled.

The man must have been strong to fight the young Jack Sparrow and win over him. Jack was knocked out and throw over the ship. He was in the ocean. He could feel it even though he was asleep. He wasn't scared. The ocean was his home. She would take care of him.

...

"Captain." whispered a soft voice in his ear.

Jack groaned and opened his eyes.

"Captain. Are ye all right Captain?" the voice spoke again.

Jack looked over at the person speaking.

"Anna Maria ..." he said before passing out again.

...

Jack awoke in a soft bed. He sat up. He was on a ship. And by the looks of the room, it was quite large. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Captain? Are ye awake?" came Barbossa's voice as he poked his head through the door.

"Aye." said Jack.

Barbossa walked in.

"They took yer ship Captain." he said.

Jack looked down. _God damn bastard. I'll get him back if it's the last thing I do. And I will definitely get my mother's ship back if he hasn't sent it down to Davy Jones' Locker._

"Aye. I know mate. I know." he paused "How long have I been out?"

"A few weeks Captain. You were sick with fever fer a while."

"Do ye know how many weeks?" asked Jack.

"Five."

"That can't be possible mate."

"Well it is Captain." said Barbossa "I'll have someone bring you up some food from the galley."

"So we are on a ship then?" Jack asked him.

"Aye. Not just any ship though mate. We're on yer ship." he said.

"The Sea's Sun-Crest ... I thought ..." Jack started.

"Not the Sun-Crest. The Black Pearl." he said then left.

"The ... Black Pearl." whispered Jack.

...

_(A/N)- I have decided to stop it there, even though I wanted to keep going. Lol I will be writing some normal chapters for a little bit. Maybe three more normal chapters and I will finish up what happened in the past. Please review! Thanks._


	16. Swords

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean . . . Or do I? Mwahahahaha! . . . No . . . Seriously, I don't. **

_(A/N)- This is what my writing has been reduced to . . . A damn second thought in the back of my mind. I completely forgot about it. (Shame on me!) Lol. The only thing that reminded me of it was that I have sunburn today and I was looking through my things on the computer. Then I realized how long it's been since I last updated on my stories. I'm surprised I haven't gotten any death threats. Lol. I'm sorry for my tardiness in this story. Here is the chapter. And as always: Enjoy!_

...

Chapter Sixteen- Swords

...

_Rain was falling down on the Pearl. Elizabeth was on deck, her once dry clothes, now drenched. Jack was at the helm. He saw her._

"_Elizabeth! Go to our cabin! This be a violent storm. Hurry love! Get out of 'ere!" he yelled at her._

"_Jack." she whispered._

_She kept walking forwards. She barely even noticed the stinging of the rain against her face and skin._

"_I can't go. I can't leave." she whispered._

_Jack had a worried expression on his face now. He handed the wheel over to Gibbs and ran at her. Elizabeth was surprisingly calm and stared at Jack as he ran to her. As he reached her, he threw his arms around her._

"_Come on love! Ye need ta get out of 'ere!" he shouted._

_Despite the pounding rain and the thundering in the skies, they could hear each other perfectly. She slowly shook her head and leaned her face up to kiss him. He acted surprised that she would do such a thing in conditions such as these._

"_Don't leave me Jack. I need you. she whispered._

"_I would never leave ye love. Ye need ta be getting inside though. If ye get sick, ye could die love." he said._

"_I need you ... don't leave me." she whispered then slowly began to fall, her eyes closed._

_She hit the cold, wet planks of the Pearl and the rain fell against her tan skin._

"_ELIZABETH!"_

Jack awoke with a start when a loud banging reached his ears. He shook his head and looked at the naked woman beside him. He smiled as she curled into his body, sound asleep. There was another loud bang on the door.

Jack got up and walked over to the door, so as not to wake Elizabeth.

"What is it?" he said through the wood.

"Ye all right mate? It be way past eleven." said the voice of Mr. Gibbs "And Miss Elizabeth isn't up either."

"Yes. We be fine mate. Elizabeth is still sleeping. I'll be out in a minute. Savvy?" Jack called through the door.

"Aye."

Jack heard his footsteps getting further away from the door and sighed. He sat down on the edge of his bed and began putting his pants back on. He felt two arms wrap around his waist. He smiled.

"Good morning love." he said.

"Good morning Jack." Elizabeth whispered.

"Did ye sleep well?" he asked her.

"I did. Did you?" she asked.

He thought back to the dream. _It was nothing. It didn't mean anything._

"Aye." he lied.

She smiled.

"Good."

There was silence as he dressed. She watched him with a smile on her face. When he was nearly finished, she spoke.

"Jack?"

"Aye love?" he said, turning around.

"What are we going to tell your crew?" she asked.

"About us?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I'm not sure yet. We will tell them, but I need to take care of some things in town first." he said.

She nodded.

"Okay. I s'pose that means yer just goin' Captain?" she said in a mocking voice.

He jumped on the bed with her. She let out a soft cry of surprised. He was kneeling down over her and slowly leaned down to kiss her.

"Aye. It does." he said and got up.

She smiled and stood up, looking around for her clothes.

"And what am I suppose to do all day?" she asked.

He paused and looked at her.

"Good question love. Hang on. I'll be right back." he walked out the door after pulling his other boot on.

She smiled as he shut the door. Elizabeth turned back to what she was doing and tried to find a shirt to wear. She couldn't find the one from the night before so she took out the deep purple one from one of her drawers.

She then heard Jack yelling just as she was pulling it over her head and went out to see what the commotion was about, her sword at her side. There was a man standing in front of him who was a bit older than Jack.

"I'm gonna take 'er for me own Captain! She be mines now!" shouted the man.

"GET OF ME BLOODY SHIP BEFORE I MAKE YE GET OFF!" Jack yelled at him.

The man caught site of Elizabeth and an evil grin spread across his face.

"You ... It's you." he whispered.

Elizabeth stared at the man.

"Ye shouldn't be starin'. Let me teach ya some manners lass!" he yelled and ran at her before anyone could do anything.

"NO!" Jack yelled.

He wouldn't be able to get to her fast enough and no one on deck was near her. She watched him run at her. He had his sword out now. She felt a smile form on her lips. Just as the man's blade was coming down at her, she sent her own up to meet his. He pushed down on it and she brought her face up to meet his. Her eyes seemed to be blazing with fire.

"I be thinking I'm gonna be the one ta teach ye some manners mate." she whispered softly.

"We'll see about that lass." he said softly.

He moved his sword in a swift motion to his right to hit Elizabeth's left side. Her sword met his again and again. He couldn't hit her, but in return she couldn't hit him. Elizabeth soon realized that Jack was letting her do this on her own. _But why?_

The man swung again. Elizabeth ducked since it was going towards her throat and swung her leg around underneath the man's legs. He fell to the ground. Elizabeth kicked his sword out of his hand and bent down, her sword at his throat.

"I win." she whispered.

"Indeed ye do." he said and pushed the sword away from his throat.

She put it back, the point nearly ripping his skin.

"Ye better get off this ship mate." she said.

She let him stand. Jack came over, gave the man back his sword, and shook his hand. Elizabeth looked at him like he was nuts.

"What the blazing hells is going on?" she asked.

"This be what yur doing all day Lizzy." Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled at the name he had given her last night.

"And what might that be Jack?" she asked.

"Learning proper sword fighting." he said.

She looked at the man. He was smiling at her.

"Ye set this up?" she asked.

"Aye."

She looked back and forth between the two men.

"I think I did pretty well. Why do I need to learn?" she asked.

"Because ye be reckless love. Ye could have lost at any second. There were a few times I thought ye would." he said.

"But I didn't."

"Aye, ye didn't, but ye still need practice and a proper teacher." Jack said.

"And why can't you teach me. No offense." she said to the man still standing there.

"None taken." he said.

" 'Cause I want the best ter be teaching ye just like he taught me." Jack said.

"And can I ask for a name?" she asked while turning to the man.

"Of course ye can." said the man. "The name's Gravier. Rubeus Gravier. And I wouldn't want to contradict the brilliant Jack Sparrow, but I not be the best. I may 'ave been at one time, but there's still someone out there that beats me."

"And who would that be mate?" asked Elizabeth.

"Bootstrap Bill Turner." said Gravier.

"Bootstrap's dead mate." said Jack.

"I don't think so mate. When old Barbossa threw him off of yer ship, Bootstrap had the curse on him. He couldn't die. Do ye really think that he sat at the bottom of the ocean for ten years? Personally, I be thinking he still be alive somewhere." said Gravier.

"That makes perfect sense Jack." said Elizabeth, turning to Jack.

Jack seemed to be in deep thought.

"Aye. It does." he whispered.

_I get me ship back. _He rubbed the wood railing of the Pearl. _I find my true love. _He looked at Elizabeth. _And now there's a chance that me best friend could still be alive. _He looked out to sea. _The next two priorities after today's and tonight's are to find Bootstrap and get The Sea's Sun-Crest back. I know me father didn't sink it. He loved me mother too much fer that._

"If he be out there, I'm going ta find him mate." he told Gravier.

"Aye. I think that be a good idea." Gravier said.

Jack nodded and turned away from the sea. There was a smile on his face.

"Teach her well mate." said Jack. "It's good to have ye as part of me crew again."

"Aye. I will Captain. It's good ta be back." he said.

Jack waved to them and went off the ship and into town. Elizabeth watched after him until he disappeared, and even some time after. It was only when Gravier pulled her from her thoughts that she looked away.

"Are ye ready ta get started lass?" he asked.

She turned around and nodded.

"Aye. I be ready."

...

It was just getting dark when Jack came walking up the gang plank. There was an orange glow about the horizon and the light shown on Jack's face as he saw Elizabeth. He smiled at her even though she did not notice him. She was sword fighting with Gravier and she was winning by the looks of it. She had a huge smile on her face as she went through the steps.

Jack saw her turn and her eyes lit up as she saw him.

"Jack!" she called out to him.

"Watch out love!" he called with a smile on his face.

She turned around, but not in time. Before she knew it, she was on the floor and Gravier was towering above her. He was smiling.

"It seems ye are easily distracted lass. Other than that, ye are an amazing fighter. We'll have ta be working on yer faults tomorrow though." he said and helped her to her feet.

She thanked him and ran over to Jack, embracing him in a tight hug when she threw her arms around his neck. He nearly lost his balance, but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Hello, love." he said.

She smiled and pulled away.

"What did you have to take care of in town Jack?" she asked.

He smiled at her.

"Later love."

Gravier walked up to them.

"Well I be off mate." he said putting his hand on Jack's shoulder "That lass of yours has a fighting heart. Great pirate she be making."

He smiled at Elizabeth.

"Thank you." she whispered.

He nodded.

"I'll see ye tomorrow lass." he said and walked towards the gang plank.

Jack called after him.

"Did ye say _my_ lass mate?" he asked.

Gravier turned around.

"Aye mate. I did." he looked at Elizabeth "Is she not?"

Jack considered him and then looked at Elizabeth. They both smiled and she looked down.

"Aye. She is." he said.

She smiled again. He nodded and walked off the ship. Jack stood there and watched after him for a while, then he turned back for Elizabeth. She was gone. He looked across the deck and saw her bending over to pick up her sword. She sheathed it and walked back over to Jack.

"So ... Are ye going ta tell me what ye've been doing all day Captain Sparrow?" she asked.

He smiled and took her hand, leading her up to the top deck where the wheel was and turned her around to face him. The sun was almost set. She smiled up at him and gave him a questioning look. He had a smile on his face, but he looked like he was in deep thought.

"Jack?" she whispered.

He smiled at her.

"Do ye really want ta know what I was doing today?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Aye." she whispered.

He reached in his pocket and held out his hand, palm up, in a fist. She smiled and looked down at it. He slowly opened it. In the middle of his hand there was a gold ring inlaid with four or five small diamonds. Her eyes went wide and she looked up at him. There was a smile on his face. She slowly felt a smile come to her lips.

"Marry me love?"


	17. Four Rums

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean … It is owed by Disney … blah … blah … blah … blah … blah …**

_(A/N)- UGH! I'm sorry for the obvious delay of this story. cries I didn't mean to make you guys wait this long. It just kept getting held up because I've been working on my book a lot lately. I am so sorry! Really I am. I will keep up to date with this from now on. Thanks so much to Inu-Anna and everyone else for reminding me about this. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen- Four Rums

* * *

Elizabeth stared at the ring for a few seconds. Then she looked up at Jack. He was grinning. She smiled. 

"Marry you? Truly?" she whispered.

He nodded and her smile grew. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. When she pulled away he was grinning.

"Does that mean ye'll marry me love?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you Jack. I love you." she said and kissed him again.

"I love ye too Elizabeth." he whispered.

He softly took hold of her hand and lifted it up to waist level. He slowly slipped the ring onto her finger. She smiled and let out a soft laugh. He smiled and kissed her. She held up her hand to look at the ring.

_It's perfect._ She thought to herself._ He didn't try to overdue it like Will._ She looked up. _Will …_

Elizabeth walked away from Jack and went to the side of the ship.

_Will . . . I wonder what he's doing right now? What will he say when he finds out that I am marrying his best friend? How will he react? I still have feelings for him, but not any that I could call love. Friendship? _She looked down. _I would still want to be his friend I suppose, but will he want to be mine?_

Jack walked up behind her and put an arm around her waist.

"Ye alright love?" he asked.

She looked up and smiled at him.

"Yes. I am much better than alright. Thank you for asking Jack." she whispered and looked back down.

He lifted up her face to look at her. There were tears in her eyes and she tried to turn away. He wouldn't let her.

"Jack…" she whispered and tried to get away.

"Elizabeth. I know ye well enough by now, and I be knowing that ye don't cry fer nothin'. What be going on in that head of yer's?" Jack asked.

She looked up at him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Do ye not want ta marry me love?" he whispered and looked down.

She pulled his head up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body. When they parted, there were tears streaming down Elizabeth's face. He looked down at her. She was smiling up at him.

"I want to marry you more than anything Jack Sparrow. More than I have wanted anything in my entire life. I would die to be with you, and if you want me, this is where I'm staying." she stated.

He was grinning.

"I have always wanted ye ta be with me Elizabeth. Since I first saved ye that day when you fell over into the water. And I really knew that I wanted ye ta be with me when we were marooned on that godforsaken spit of land." he said.

"You did?" she asked.

He nodded.

"We be so much alike Elizabeth. Ye be having a free spirit like me, and I want ta give ye the freedom ye deserve and desire." he stated.

She smiled and flung her arms around him. He ended up picking her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. She kissed him.

"All I want is you Jack. The freedom that comes with you I would gladly give up if it meant that you were happy and safe. I love you more than anything." she said.

"I love ye more that anything, too, love." he said and kissed her.

She jumped down from him and kissed him one more time on the lips. Then Elizabeth began to walk off towards the gangplank. She stopped and stayed facing the way that she was going. She was smiling.

"Why are ye watchin' me Captain?" she asked and turned around.

"Just admiring yer beauty lass." he said and walked up to her.

She smiled and turned around to meet him. He grabbed hold of her hand and laced his fingers through hers. She smiled as they walked off into Tortuga together.

"When are we going to tell the crew Jack?" Elizabeth asked him.

He stayed silent for a short time.

"I'm not sure love. Maybe tonight? Maybe tomorrow?" he said.

She smiled.

"I don't know. Will they be alright with it Jack?"

"I don't care if they're alright with it love. They are me crew and they have no say in who I be marrying. Besides, they be liking ye, Elizabeth." he said.

She smiled again.

"They do?" she whispered.

He laughed and stopped her. They were facing each other.

"Do ye have ta ask that love?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not Jack. I know they like me. I was kidding." she said.

He smiled and hugged her.

"I know. Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Yes Jack?"

"Don't ferget ta be using yer pirate talk in Tortuga. Remember what I be telling ya." he whispered.

"Aye Captain. I be remembering." she said.

He smiled and led her into a tavern. They sat down at a table. He pulled her onto his lap. She let out a laugh. A waitress came up to them and smiled.

"What ye'll be having?" she asked.

"Two rums." Jack said and turned to Elizabeth, "What do ye want love?"

She laughed and turned to the waitress.

"I think I'll be having two rums like he be having." she said.

The waitress walked off and came back shortly, holding four mugs. She set them down in front of them.

"Four rums."

* * *

Will was leaning over the side of the railing of the Sea's Sun-Crest, looking out to sea. _Elizabeth … I wonder what you're doing. I hope Jack is treating you well. If he hurts you in anyway I'll …_ He slammed his fist against the railing. 

"Ye alright lad?" came a voice from behind him.

He turned around and looked up. It was Sparrow. He nodded and looked back out at the ocean. Sparrow walked up behind him.

"Yer thinking about 'er again, aren't ya?" he asked.

Will turned to him.

"What do you think?" he snapped.

Sparrow hit him upside the head with his walking stick. Will grabbed the side of his head and turned to the old man.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped again.

Sparrow swung his stick at him again. This time Will ducked and grabbed it. Sparrow pulled it out of his grip. For an old man, he was strong.

"Don't ye be snapping at me on me own bloody ship mate! Don't be snapping at me at all!" he said while laughing.

"This isn't yer bloody ship Sparrow! It be Jack's!" said a female voice from behind them.

Both of them turned around. Will's eyes widened. Sparrow smiled.

"Ah … Anna Maria. How nice of you to join us." Sparrow said and straightened up a bit, "I thought someone had come aboard the ship that wasn't invited."

Will was backing up now. _His voice … It's changed. He's not really a pirate? Then who is he …?_

"You stole this ship from Jack nearly fifteen years ago! I think it's time you give it back!" she yelled at him.

"I think not. I would never give my wife's ship to my pirate son, even if it was her last wish." he said, laughing.

"What's going on?" Will asked quietly. He was now a ways away from both of them.

Sparrow turned to him.

"You want to know what's going on boy?" he asked.

Will just stared at him.

"You are standing in the presence of Commodore James Sparrow."

Will's eyes widened.

* * *

_(A/N)- I hope you liked the chapter. Once again, I am sorry for the wait. I will be updating again soon.(Like before) Just been busy is all. Please review! Thanks! _


End file.
